


This Start Line

by ImagineGladions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Idol AU, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: You were no one until you moved to Alola. Then, you became Pokemon Trainer, friend, rival, hero, and finally Champion. But, there's still one thing you've always wanted to be. An Idol.And this... this is your start line.





	1. Let's Forge on to Tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] is Your Name.
> 
> More imagine Gladion fics? Go to my tumblr, imaginegladions. :)
> 
> And if you want extended versions as well as updates on the writing of this fic just go to http://imaginegladions.tumblr.com/tagged/THIS-START-LINE and there's additional content such as outfits, links to videos of the songs, and other cool things. :DD

“ _I feel we have chance…yes, let’s push forward._ ” You whisper, stepping up onto the stage. Whispers follow you as you make your stand at the centre with the lights all around you leading you to this moment. The moment you’ve wanted to have, the moment that’s been just a part of your dreams until now. You can set your heart free to everyone and let them decide which path to take. “ _I don’t want to regret it later.”_

“Isn’t that the Champion?” You hear someone say but you shake your head and face them head on.

“ _Our future lies right ahead._ ” You point forward and smile as the drums kick in and you soar.

 

* * *

 

Gladion’s phone has been ringing all day through all his meetings and project approvals and events but he knows who it is. It’s Hau. He has been relentless the last few days, insisting they were friends and  _have a Malasada with me sometime!_

And worse, Gladion couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed.

He really did enjoy hanging out with Hau, not that he’d ever tell the Mele Mele native that. In all honesty, the only reason he isn’t answering is because Hau had told him exactly what happened the day before. You joined the Alola’s Girl competition and he missed it.

There was a break through with one of the Type: Nulls that had been frozen and he’d had to calm the beast killer down. It took most of that afternoon to do it which is why he missed your performance completely. He’d resolved to check the internet, no doubt there would be a video since the competition is a big deal in Alola and in some other regions people actually tune into the program. He just hadn’t had the time to do it.

His phone rang again and he sighed, picking it up. “Yes, Hau?”

“ **Our girl is a star!** ” He shouted and Gladion flinched, bringing the phone away from his face. 

“Quiet!” He rolled his eyes.

“Where have you been? The press has been insane! Some people from Kanto are at Tutu’s asking for an audience with  _her glitteriness_.” He snickered. “It’s everywhere! Tourist ratings are off the charts, we’ve never been a more popular vacation spot! She can’t go anywhere without help, I’ve enlisted Incineroar even!”

“Slow down, what are you talking about?” Gladion took a seat behind his desk, pulling up his laptop.

“You don’t know?” Hau asked, sounding disappointed. “I’ll send you a link.”

“Email it.”

Gladion opened his mail and refreshed, surprised to find that Hau had emailed him a link, one was a news clip from that morning and the other was something with a flowery thumbnail. He opened the news clip first.

 

 

> “Breaking news today in Alola, the annual Alola’s Girl competition ended yesterday with a bang when the Champion herself competed with a beautiful rendition of  **Let’s Forge On to Tomorrow!**  She has been dominating the internet with her 2 minute performance and has been named  _Alola’s Shining Idol_.”

Gladion blinked and rechecked the name of the flowery video. It was labeled “Susume Tomorrow”. Your performance.

 

 

> “With that said, fans are clamouring up to the Pokemon League to ask if she will perform again to which the Champion gave an enigmatic _we’ll see_.” 

Clicking away from the news clip he opened your video and was immediately engrossed. You were singing in the middle of a simple stage in the centre of Malie Garden, the flowers were in full bloom it’s petals blowing in the wind as the bamboo seemed to follow your movements. It’s no wonder you gained a following. You were clearly practiced.

He wonders if that’s what you do on your spare time at the League. 

His phone rang again and he picked up instinctively. “Hau, I saw it.”

“Hey, Gladion.” You said warily.

Gladion straightened in his seat and paused the video. “[Y/N], I’m sorry I couldn’t go to your performance.”

“It’s no big deal. The league is planning another one.” You sighed. “Kukui says _it’s a great way to boost the hearts of trainers everywhere so use your best moves!” You said in a gruff voice_.

“I’ll be there.” Gladion said offhandedly, not going to pass up another opportunity to see you like this. Full of grace and hope and passion in a way that he’d only seen you in battle. 

“You will?” You said, sounding stunned. “Right, I’ll tell Hau to save you a seat. It’s in…” She paused. “Well, it’s somewhere with space, I suspect. Not a lot of wide open grounds in Alola so it’s probably Malie if we can get the clearance for it.”

“You could do it here.” He suggested, not really knowing what possessed him other than the hope of listening to her voice some more. “Aether Paradise has a lot… space.” He said lamely and you laugh.

“Is that alright? I wouldn’t want to encroach on the work you’re doing.”

“It’s not a problem. Just text me the date.” He typed an email to Wicke, telling her to make the no doubt gruesome arrangements.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He responded, still trying to type up his memo.

“No, really. Thank you. For our adventure. For Null. For… everything. You’re great.” His fingers froze on the keys as you continued to speak. “You’re a great person and a great friend.”

“I wasn’t there on your first performance.” He replied, not knowing what else to say. 

“You were there in spirit.”

Gladion let out a surprised laugh and brushed away the affection welling up in his chest. “You have to practice then, if you want to impress me.”

“I’ll do my best, you’ll see!” She proclaimed, hanging up.

Gladion stared at his phone for a while and shook his head.

It rang.

“Wicke.” He said. “Yeah, she’s having her live here. Have the board ready when I get there. I’m not taking no as an answer.”


	2. Our Start Line

The stage is being set up on the vast metal grounds of the Aether Foundation where everyone from the Pokemon League and Mele Mele Island were busy helping out with preparations and stands. Even Olivia is there, telling people where to put the stage props along with Tapu Lele who deigned to come because of the flowers that were basically _everywhere_.

You stand, kind of in awe of what’s happening around you, of how your song could have inspired people enough to get up and do something. Enough for them to want to hear more. And you’re grateful, you really are. But, it’s starting to feel like it’s too much work for one person.

“You’ve got a look on your face.” Hau thumps down next to you, holding out a malasada. You feel gross all of a sudden. You were still practicing your songs – yes, songs, you were singing Susume Tomorrow of course but you’d written a couple more for the occasion since it would be a waste to have a live and only sing one song – since that morning with Mallow and Acerola who decided they would back you up.

 _‘Alola’s girls should stick together!’_ They exclaimed and Lana had nodded along. They were the winners of the Alola’s Girl competition in the past it turned out but Mallow had cooked and Acerola danced and Lana, well Lana was cute.

“What look? I don’t have a look.” You keep your eyes from straying away from Hau’s grinning face. It’s an obvious tell that you’re lying and even if Hau was dense from time to time he was your best friend. He’d be able to tell. “I’m tired and anxious.”

“Not about the show. You’re ready to sing, I’ve seen you.” He glances around and seems to have an epiphany. “What’s Kanto like?” He asked.

“Busy.” You spit out and you almost feel bad for describing your home region that way. “I was shocked to come here. Everyone, even the Pokemon, are at one with each other and always have time for one another. It was…” You pause to find the words.

“New?”

“I can’t-” You stumbled, laughing. You’d lost your moment but Hau was still waiting for an answer. “It’s not normal, Hau. Everywhere else it’s fast paced and unfeeling and cold. It felt like the first time I’ve felt warmth.” You blush, realizing you’d gone and babbled. “Does that make sense?”

Hau stared blankly at you and you sighed. “No, I get it. I do.” He smiled. “Gladion isn’t the only one, you know.”

“What?” You blink, confused at how the subject changed.

“Who gets you.” He stopped, realizing how that sounded. “Gladion isn’t the only one who gets you.”

“I know that.” You give him a one-armed hug, conscious of how you probably smelled. “Thanks for listening to me. And for always knowing what to say, I guess. I keep thanking people, I really can’t thank everyone enough for all this.”

Hau laughed, finally knowing what’s going on in your head. “Well, if that’s all this anxiety is then the only way you can is to put on a great show, yeah? We’re counting on you.” He gave you a thumbs up and winked.

“What do you think, Champ?” Acerola greeted, twirling in her pale purple dress. It was certainly less threadbare looking than her regular clothes, it even looked regal but then again Acerola has always had the bearing of royalty. The dress was lacy but off shoulder and only reached her knees with a poufy skirt that fell into a bell shape at her hips. Mallow was wearing a similar dress but in pale pink. Their hair was done up a little sleeker and it looked like Mallow was struggling as she carried your dress. Lana still hadn’t changed mostly because she was just one of the ticket people.

You groaned at the sight of it. The dress itself looked fine, great even. It was pink, of course. The theme was something out of a fairytale and you were to be dressed like a princess. Your own dress had a skirt that reached your knees at the front and extended to your calves at the back. It was sleeveless and strapless and you were a little afraid it would fall right off if you started dancing, which is why you three are practicing with the dresses on.

“Alright, break’s over.” You dusted yourself off and climbed onto the stage.

“You didn’t have your malasada! It’s important to eat!” Hau exclaimed.

“I’ll take a break after and we can eat together! I promise.” You disappear to the back to change into the dress and Hau sighs.

“That girl.” He smiled. “She’s something, alright.”

 

Mallow, Lana, and Acerola exchanged knowing looks. “Well, isn’t that interesting.” Acerola whispered. “Do you think-”

“Maybe.” Mallow shrugged. “Who knows.”

“I thought she and Gladion had a thing.” Lana tilted her head.

“If they did then he wouldn’t have that look on his face.” Mallow interjected, discretely looking at Hau. “And besides, hasn’t he been busy with the foundation?”

“She doesn’t have a guy.” Acerola shook her head. “She’s been busy with the League too.”

“We’ll have to wait.” Mallow sighed. “This is going to be frustrating.”

 

* * *

 

Gladion ducked out of the boardroom and took the stairs two at a time. He knew he was pushing it but he’d had to persuade the board yet again that he was old enough to run Aether and Wicke had to distract them with something to get him out of there. By the time he’d gotten to his seat, Hau was chewing cheerily on a malasada and frowning.

“It’s the second song.” He said and Gladion already felt chastened but he still quivered slightly under his disappointment.

“I know, I got here as soon as I could.”

“You _work_ here.” Hau let out a loud breath through his nose. “She was looking for you.”

Gladion looked at him. “Really?”

“She said to tell you she understood if you were busy.” Hau gave in and smiled. “And that she knew you’d try. You’d probably be late, she said.”

“She’s not wrong.” Gladion bit back a smile and turned to look up at the stage.

It really was breathtaking in it’s sweetness, surrounded by flowers and fountains the stage was a circular platform in the middle of curved benches that surrounded it. In the center, rising from under the stage was you, Mallow and Acerola behind you.

“I want to thank everyone for coming out here today. This song is for everyone who has dreams, the people who achieved them and…” You see Gladion from the corner of your eye and light up, barely keeping from waving at him. “Those who are on their way there.”

The words **START LINE** flashed behind you in sparkling lights as you positioned yourselves.

 

It starts hard.

“ _Dreams are meant to be fulfilled_ ” You snap into action, your hands flying and arms doing motions you’ve done a hundred times but not like this. Not in front of all the people who supported you. “ _Not to be dreamed away._ ” You sway.

“ _Be honest with your desire to make them shine,_ ” Shaking one hand as you lift it up, you draw both arms down and get ready to leave absolutely everything on the stage. “ _This is the-_ ”

“ _Start line!_ ”

 

All around Gladion, the natives and tourists alike shout in glee all cheering you on. Glow sticks light the sky as the sun fell and the moon rose on both sides as if they’d both wanted to see your performance too and this was the only way they could. Hau had a glow stick between each of his fingers and was jumping along with the crowd but Gladion only stared, taking you in.

You’d given this level of performance at the competition and you’d won fairly. Your moves while basic were well polished and your voice didn’t waver.

This was your message to all of Alola for having you.

This was a message to your home.

“ _If you should find yourself stuck and doubting yourself._ ” You stepped back, letting Mallow and Acerola step in front of you. All of you were synchronized, each movement mirrored by the other. “ _Simply close your eyes and listen to the voice in your heart._ ” You all turn around, skirts flaring out.

“ _It will guide you with the words,_ ” You speak to the crowd. “ _Never give up!_ ”

“ _Step forward and aim for the world in your memories._ ” Stepping forward you smile at Hau, waving glow sticks like crazy and starting a wave.

“ _Trying to be like someone else will leave you dull and dry._ ” You sing, Mallow and Acerola moving to your sides and nodding along. “ _Our uniqueness is a miracle that grants us wings to fly!_ ” You take their hands and jump.

 

Mallow and Acerola step back, letting you have your moment. “ _Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away._ ” You sway, both hands on your heart. “ _Be honest with your desire_ ” You follow the path of your hand as you raise it to the sky. “ _To make them shine!_ ” You extend your hands out as if embracing everyone.

“ _Regret definitely_ ” You smile. “ _Doesn’t suit your pretty face._ ” You point out to the audience and shake your head. “ _So release your inhibitions and take off for the-_ ”

“ ** _Start line!_** ” You sing as loud as you can, fireworks exploding behind you as Mallow and Acerola started humming.

“ _Now lift your chin up!_ ” You wink at the crowd and they explode in cheers. “ _This chance waits for you!_ ”

As the music ends, you raise a hand up to the sky, the voices of the crowd narrowing to a buzz behind your ears as you grasp the future you want.

You know that somewhere behind you Kukui and Lana are announcing your next song and you should be changing your clothes but you look forward, full of determination even in your heavy dress.

“Everyone!” You reach out a hand to them. “To the start line of our destiny!”

The grounds were silent until Hau shouted in agreement and everyone started chanting.

You laugh and try again. “To the start line!”

This time, everyone shouted, hands raised to the air you all make your promise with the sun and moon as your witness.

“To our start line!”

 

You left again to change costumes and Hau was taking a malasada break.

“Ah, that was great, wasn’t it, Gladion?” He turned only to find the blonde thinking deeply. “It got you thinking, huh?” He asked, smirking at the way you always kept the stoic older boy off guessing.

“Do you think-” Gladion shook his head seeming genuinely uncertain. “I’m her rival.”

“Yeah, you are. So?” Hau asked.

Gladion only smiled. “So, that means whatever she does, I have to do _better_.”


	3. Self Control

“ _Who’s been working so damn hard you’ve got that head on overload?”_ The bass wakes you as you make your way to the shared kitchen under the Elite Four rooms. You don’t really go home these days, spending your time at the league where even more challengers were gathering to try and beat you. The four usually are able to filter them out but even they are getting tired and with not enough time to train you’re taking on more challengers. None of them have won, that’s down to the support of your team mostly.

It’s no surprise that when you take your seat the worried eyes of the Elite Four immediately assess you for fatigue. You make sure not to show anything other than annoyance at needing to wake up so early.

“ _Got yourself this flawless body aching down from head to toe-_ ” You pull your earphones out of your ear and raise a brow at them. “What?” You ask.

The Four sit back and sigh, Kahili and Acerola going back to their breakfasts while Olivia checks on her emails and Hala on his Pokemon. “Our Champion, always so steady on her feet.” Olivia said passively. “It’s quite admirable.” Kahili swallowed a mouthful of cereal and nodded.

“Guys-” You whine, and really you’re flattered but these expectations are becoming really ridiculous. “I’m not made of stone. No offense, Olivia.” You add.

“We’re not saying you are, we’re saying you always do your best and don’t seem tired after.” Acerola chirped.

“ **Seem** being the working term.” You sigh, accepting a bowl of… _something_ from Olivia. “What _is_ this?” You ask, poking at the goop with your spoon.

Taking a sip of her tea, Olivia answers. “Mallow came by.” Somehow, this explains a lot. “She was asking when your next live would be.”

You think back to the notebook in your room, a half written song jotted down in the middle of the night. “Soon, I think.” You admit. “If I can get the recording down for this new song.” You stick the spoon of nutritious goop into your mouth and cringe at the spice. “Why did she ask?”

Hala chuckled. “Because it looks like your rival has released a song of his own.”

You blink repeatedly, trying to imagine anyone you know other than yourself singing. You have a lot of people declaring themselves your rival nowadays both in battle and on stage it’s hard to keep up. Of course, you had two big rivals but it couldn’t be.

Olivia turned her laptop around showing you a video titled “No Brand Girls”. It was the third song you performed at your last live.

“This is my song.” You say blandly.

“Play it.”

You pull the laptop closer to yourself and press play.

On the screen, a school bell rings and entering the classroom was none other than Gladion in a messy school uniform looking downright rebellious. “ _Oh yeah!_ ” He shouts into the microphone and your jaw drops. He’s singing your song, and he’s turned it into a rock star’s song.

And it’s even better than your version.

“Oh, it’s so **on**.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gladion downs another glass of water and asks for another.

“If you have to try so hard to achieve such a low voice maybe it’s not your genre, Young Master.” Wicke said worriedly. “I know it’s to promote the company in other countries but we could have hired anyone.” She rolled her eyes. “We could have hired your friend, the Champion. She’s popular now.”

“I wanted to show the board I could do this myself.” He said, coughing. “Any news on the Champion, by the way?” He asked.

“Why don’t you call her, sir?” He could hear the exasperated in Wicke’s voice.

“When is her next live?” He asked again, stubbornly.

Wicke sighed. “Outside the League. She’s written a new song.” She places the tickets on his desk and rearranges his meetings. “Master Hau is sitting next to you, as usual.”

“That’s fine.” He waves it off at first and gets a very bright idea. “In fact, that’s perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You want me to do what?” Hau blinks owlishly.

Gladion hands him sheet music and a cd. “A song, sing one with me.” He said, shoving both into Hau’s backpack, pushing aside the malasadas. “Hurry up, we’ll be late for her live.”

“Why are we doing this?” Hau asks, following as Gladion speed walked up the mountain.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Gladion-”

The older boy stopped. “I’m not her only rival, right? You are too.”

“Of course!” Hau said, frowning comically.

“Then we-” He said, pointing at them both. “Can’t let her win at this so easily.”

Hau nodded after contemplating it and pulled out the sheet music. “So, we’re alternating? I have some ideas for moves-”

 

* * *

 

The lights are bright against your stage and oddly enough you’re not anxious. You’ve practiced and you’ve done what you could. You’d shoved aside that song you’d been lovingly crafting and switched it for this song, a declaration of what you’re willing to do and what you can achieve against him if you get the chance.

As you’re thinking, there’s a tap on your shoulder and a familiar laugh graces your ears.

“Hey.” She greeted as you turn around with a large smile on your face.

“Lillie!” You shout as you embrace her, her laugh shakes both of your bodies and you spin around. “I can’t believe it! Does Hau know- Does _Gladion_ know you’re here? Oh my Arceus, how are you here?” You cheer and Lillie pulls away to speak.

“I wanted to see if you were doing alright, I heard about your sudden fame. I didn’t know you could sing!” She grinned. “Mom said she’d be fine too, she’s starting to come around.”

“That’s good.” You smile. “Did she see Gladion’s PR stunt?”

“That’s one of the reasons I’m here, I’m supposed to check on what’s happened to Aether while she was… not herself.” She laughed sheepishly.

“It’s good, Gladion is doing a good job, I promise.”

“I knew he would.” Lillie said, genuinely proud of her brother. “What are you singing today?” She asked and as if on cue your intro music started and a stage hand gave you a mic.

“Why don’t you wait and see?” You grin.

 

Psychedelic piano music echoed across the craggy planes of Mount Lanakila as you strut onto the stage, adjusting the mic to frame your face, you started extending your hands. “ _I wanna be told I'm the best,_ ” You sing as if speaking with one hand stretched out. “ _This is serious-_ ”

“ _We gotta go!_ ”

 

Blinding blue and red lights dot the stage, glaring into the eyes of the watchers as fans started standing up waving their glow sticks. The crowd was so hyped up, Gladion only realized who was sitting next to him when Hau shouted.

“Lillie!” He bent over Gladion to give her a hug and he glared.

“Shh! I’m trying to watch!” She scolded and Hau sat back down.

Gladion stared at her a little. “What are you doing here?”

Lillie winked. “Mom wanted me to check on you.”

He sneered. “I don’t need to be checked up on like a child-”

 

“ _Having a dream doesn’t mean that they’re easily reached._ ” You step to the right, pointing at the right. “ _Let's aim for a special something, shall we?_ ” You wink, bringing both hands together. Mallow and Acerola step forward, placing a hand on your shoulders. “ _For that sake, I won't cry.”_ You shake your head.

“ _Who's my enemy?_ ” You three bend to the right, then to the left. “ _My enemy is the shadow of my weak self!_ ” Mallow and Acerola step back, splitting into a separate voicing with their own moves.

“ _ **My weak self.**_ ” They hummed, standing back to back.

You reach out to the fans at the edge of the stage and hold their hands. “ _You understand that, right?_ ” Standing back up you shake your finger to signal no. “ _Weak hearts are forbidden._ ”

“ _ **I won't allow them”**_ Mallow and Acerola made an x with their arms and stepped forward again.

“I feel it!” Mallow sang. “Tightly!” Acerola followed.

“ _The place where I now stand is_ ” You, Mallow, and Acerola box stepped and turned around. “ _SELF CONTROL!_ ”

You step away. “ _I want!”_

“ _ **One more chance time!**_ ” Acerola and Mallow chanted.

“ _Everyone to tell me I'm the best!_ ” You shot at the crowd with your fingers, making sure to point at Gladion who shook his head.

“ _ **I wanna be told I'm the best! Dance now! Dance now!**_ ” Mallow and Acerola shook their hands out and danced forward.

“ _I have decided!_ ” You sing, pushing them forward.

“ _ **One more chance time!**_ ”

“ _I'll make you tell me I'm the best!_ ” You make a shooting arrow motion and shoot it at Gladion before turning around.

“ _ **This is serious, this isn't a game! Dance now! Dance now!**_ ”

Stepping forward again, Acerola and Mallow kneel down next to you. “ _Let's aim more for that distant light, Baby!_ ” You help Mallow up, then Acerola. “ _I want us to fly together more, Baby!_ ”

You push your hands forward, fingers splayed. “ _Even though my fingertips tremble, don't look_ ”

“ _What's important is_ ” All three of you march forward. “ **SELF CONTROL!!** ”

The drums hit and all three of you hit the ground, knees aching. The crowd stands, screaming for an encore.

You stand, taking your bow with Mallow and Acerola.

“Another great one, Champion!” Acerola starts jumping around, blowing kisses to the fans with purple glow sticks.

“This song was amazing!” Mallow smiles. “Ah, I hope we can do this forever.”

You look over at Lillie, Gladion, and Hau who are clapping and – in Hau’s and Lillie’s case – cheering your name and smile. “Yeah, me too.”


	4. Baby Maybe Love's Button

“Sorry, I’m on my way- oh.” You freeze, opening the front door to the Pokemon League only to find Lillie shivering slightly just outside. “How did you make it all the way up here?” You asked, embracing the shaking girl. “I was just on my way out to shop.”

Lillie smiled, finally feeling somewhat warmer from the hug. “Actually, Gladion dropped me off. I had no idea the Aether Foundation had a helicopter.”

“I’m sure it’s a recent development of his.” You smile wistfully scanning the sky for him but he was already long gone. “I’ll give you a lift on Charizard.” You said, whipping out your ride pager.

“Um…” Lillie bit her lip and you turn to look at her just as the Charizard arrived, roaring and nudging your arm. “Can I come with you?” She asked sheepishly, still as earnest and shy as ever. It reminds you of the girl you’d met all those years ago with a deep secret to hide.

“Of course.” You smile. “It’ll be fun.”

 

And it was fun, you and Lillie got to try all sorts of clothes, before you bumped into Molayne and Sophocles of all people.

“Hey!” You greeted, Sophocles hiding behind the older man’s legs. His shirt looked too small for him which was probably why they were there in the first place. “A bit of shopping, Sophocles?” You leaned down, smiling kindly at him. The younger boy was adorable and exactly what you wanted in a younger brother, you’re glad he’s getting more at ease around you but he was still a bit shy.

Sophocles opened his mouth, looking like he was about to speak until a woman in a wide hat and shades squealed, making a grab for you and spinning you around. 

“You…” She gasped. “And your friend, you look fantastic! And you are Alola’s Shining Idol!” She started screaming again and you crouch down to cover Sophocles’ ears. 

“You okay?” You ask softly, standing when Sophocles nods slightly. “Nice to meet you, I’m [Y/N].”

“And I’m Lillie.” She chimed in. “We’re just doing some shopping.” She informed, inching closer to you. The entire group was converging around you like they were your rearguard. It was touching and unnerving how much these people were counting on you to be their leader, their spearhead.

“Darling,” the woman stops, realizing that she’d come off as rather terrifying. “How would you and your friends like a year’s worth of half off on all items I designed?” She asked, extending a manicured hand with a calling card between two of her bony fingers.

You take the card, eyes widening. “You-”

“Call me Yvette.” She insisted, waving her hand. “I’d like to commission for you and your friend to sing for my next fashion show, if you don’t mind."

 

* * *

 

“So, let me get this straight.”Gladion got up from his position sitting on the ground, stretching. “She and my sister were scouted by Yvette, the fashion designer to open for a fashion show.” He said, raising a brow at Hau. “How did _you_ find out?”

“They were practicing today when I challenged the league.” He said cheekily, pushing Gladion back down.

The blonde sat up abruptly, making Hau fall onto the mat. “How often do you challenge the League?” He asked a little dumbly but Hau kept quiet, knowing that there were some things Gladion didn’t have to share even if they’d grown close for the past week.

“Every day! I go up there with Tutu.” He says, frowning a bit. “I try to get up there earlier every time but she’s always awake before me.” He shook his head. “Maybe I’m just a late riser.”

“Maybe she has a lot of Challengers.” Gladion said, getting up. “How does she juggle it?”

Hau gave him a look. “How do you juggle Aether and… _this_?” He grinned.

“Both of you” He said, pulling himself up. “Are _stubborn_.”

 

* * *

 

“ _We meet every night at the Beauty & Rudy in Udagawa-cho._”

You stare blankly at the video posted just a few hours before the show, raising a brow at the way Hau was dressed. “What did your brother _do_ to him?” You asked, passing the laptop to Lillie.

“Turned him into a Gladion Form Hau.” She laughed, shaking her head.

Lillie looked adorable in her complicated looking pinkand white themed idol outfit. Her hair was down but instead of braids framing her face they did a strange side ponytail for the hair that got in the way, a headband with a small pink hat covering up the mountains of pins they’d used. Her collar was sky blue which should clash but somehow it doesn’t. Yvette is a talented designer, making all of these soft colors work on Lillie and somehow incorporating a cat theme with white cat ears on her headband and a white cat tail in her poufy skirt.

You didn’t look half bad, if Lillie was the dreamy cat you’re the meddling cat, the one that brought bad luck on anyone in passing. Your outfit was similar but different. Yours was red and black with a hint of violet that again shouldn’t work but somehow does. You have your own headband with a red hat and black cat ears and your tail was black. Your poufy skirt was pleated red and black to contrast Lillie’s.

Both were supposed to be from Yvette’s new collection and yet they looked designed for the both of you.

“On in five!” A stage hand said, poking her head into the dressing room before disappearing.

“Well.” You take Lillie’s hand and nod at her. “Here we go.”

 

* * *

 

Pale lights emanate from the stage, startling the two boys seated in the back row. Gladion and Hau’s song had gone up the charts, beating out Susume Tomorrow but Start Line and Self Control were still at the very top and didn’t look to be going down at all.

“Why are we at the back? We can cheer better at the front.” Hau pouted, chomping on his malasada with displeasure.

“We’re rivals. We’re not here to cheer her on. We’re here to figure out why Start Line is still Number One.” Gladion turned his head, catching you walking up slowly to the front of the stage as the piano music started up. “What she has that we don’t.”

 

You smile. “ _Simply kind words aren’t enough anymore._ ” Lillie walks up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “ _Trembling_ ” You take her hand. “ _I sigh_ ” You lead her to the front and let her do her own catwalk. “ _You’re so close I want to to try touching you._ ” You hold your hands to your heart and point to Lillie.

 

“ _Getting this close was not by chance and yet_ ” She bowed her head, hands on her chest. “ _Feigning… ignorance… and showing off…_ ” She pointed to her left, right, and center. “ _A smile is a crime._ ” She smiled widely, pushing both hands forward and extending them to her sides while spinning.

“ _As we walk side by side,_ ” You hold her hand and smile. “ _Pausing our conversation._ ”

“ _I want a button for love._ ” Lillie leaned down and tapped one finger forward as she stepped ahead of you.

“ _Clicking and ordering._ ” You echo, taking a big step forward.

You both jump and step back, hands clasped together. “ _Let’s start!_ ”

“ _At the beginning we got a little closer._ ” You both hopped away from each other. “ _I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting._ ” Gesturing to both sides of the stage, Lillie to the left and you to the right, as models started walking between you in a neat line.

“ _Forever, baby._ ” Lillie pointed to you and curtsied.

You copied the motion but with a deep bow. “ _Forever, maybe._ ”

“ _I won’t forget how my heart pounded._ ” You both tap your hearts with the hand you didn’t use to point to the other person.

 

“ _Heart._ ” Hau says, startling Gladion out of the haze he seems to always fall prey to whenever you were singing. Hau smiles, staring raptly at you and Lillie. “She has heart.”

Gladion followed his gaze and frowned, a new question blooming in place of the old one.

Who was Hau talking about, Lillie or you?

 

“ _We stopped suddenly_ ” You both walk until you’re next to each other again, models splitting from their lines to walk around you. “ _And gazed at one another..._ ” You both pointed your hand up, clasping them together.

You and Lillie walked around, clasping hands with people while you waited for the second verse and you glanced at Lillie proud of how she’d come out of her shell. She wasn’t a bad singer and you find that you don’t want her to leave. You hope being an idol in Alola will make her stay. You shake your head. That’s selfish. But you’ll enjoy the time you have. And maybe you’ll take a break yourself to take on the Kanto League.

Glancing around the crowd you spot Hau. You know exactly who you want to take over for you while you’re gone.

 

“ _If these feelings catch a ride on the wind and tickle your ears._ ” Lillie skips forward, making a ridiculous pouty face before sticking her tongue out and winking. “ _You should_ ” She pointed to the audience. “ _Be able_ ” She clutched a hand to her heart, the other hand at her hip. “ _To hear_ ” She cupped her ear with the hand at her waist. “ _My warm and sweet thoughts._ ” She turned to her side and winked at the crowd over her shoulder.

 

You laugh and give her a high-five as you replace her, noticing that the models were leaving. “ _I tried imagining it but I don’t understand at all_ ” You put a hand over your eyes in salute and follow them out with your eyes, tilting your body to the side before facing the audience and shrugging. “ _I planned to know but I don’t understand the real you._ ” You blush at the lyrics remembering who you wrote them for. You almost botch the series of complicated arm movements, but this seemed to motivate the crowd so you smile.

“ _This secret is a frustration,_ ” Lillie stands next to you, supporting you and saying I know what just happened with her eyes. “ _Expanding selfishly on its own._ ”

“ _There’s a single button for love._ ” You sang, blowing a kiss to the audience.

“ _As soon as it was clicked._ ” Lillie chimed. “ _Things started!_ ”

 

“ _Suddenly handling it with a joke._ ” You and Lillie stand in front of two lines of models, taking a step each time there was a beat in the song, the models following after you two. “ _Your evasive eyes are lost._ ” You both sway as you move forward, stopping when you reach the end of the catwalk.

“ _But, sorry_ ” You turn until your back faces the audience, waving goodbye to the models who were walking in a converging circle and disappearing backstage. Lillie followed you, waving to them. “ _But, worry_ ” She added.

You both turn, facing each other and giving each other a high-five before switching places. “ _I don’t want it to be painful._ ” You both hop away from each other to greet the crowd. “ _It’s okay in front of your eyes._ ”

“ _Because I’ll promise._ ” Lillie sings with a hand over her heart.

You extend your arms, catching a glimpse of Hau and Gladion sitting at the back you sing a bit breathlessly. “ _Because I love you. Feeling this strongly-_ ”

Lillie turns around and catches you turning a bit late, she follows your line of sight back to the boys sitting at the back. She smiles as she shakes her head. “ _I want to say it right now._ ”

“ _Still unable to say it_ ” You walk past each other and swing your outside arm out to the audience. “ _We gazed at one another._ ” You and Lillie turn back to face each other and smile.

 

You and Lillie hop to the beat, pumping your hands in the air as pink and red glow sticks pulse to the beat. “Yeah! Yeah!” You shout, jumping higher when the crowd started shouting along. When the instrumental ended, you and Lillie nod, taking your positions with you in front and Lillie with her back to you standing behind you.

“ _At the beginning we got a little closer._ ” You sing, bringing a hand to your face. “ _I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting._ ” You shake your head and smile.

“ _Forever_ ” Lillie echoes from behind you.

“ _Baby._ ” You answer.

“ _Forever_ ” She chimes.

“ _Maybe._ ” You straighten, your hands going to your chest as you step aside, this time taking position behind Lillie. “ _I won’t forget how my heart pounded._ ”

“ _It’s always okay._ ” Lillie stepped forward, then backwards. “ _Our meeting invites tomorrow._ ”

You echo, stepping out of her shadow to take her hand. “It would be great if I could tell you.”

“ _Because I want to tell you._ ” She winks at you and points to a very confused Gladion.

You almost stutter but the audience doesn’t notice. “ _We stopped suddenly-_ ” You sing. “ _And gazed at one another..._ ” You and Lillie raise your entertwined hands together before hopping away from each other. “ _Did I click the button?_ ” You both point to the ceiling and pose as the music’s outro comes to a close.

 

You and Lillie are panting and waving, bowing every five minutes as the cheers and the clapping went on and on. “Did you have to-” You breath out.

“Please.” Lillie laughed. “Your crush on my brother is so obvious and you wrote a song about him.” She murmured.

Your face gets undeniably red. “Shut up.”

“Baby~ Maybe~” She hums under her breath in amusement.

You pout and turn to face her, completely ignoring the now laughing audience. “Lillie!”


	5. Pure Love Lens

“Hah.” You panted, handing out Hyper Potions to your team and petting them. “You were really close today. Want to go again? I won’t tell the four.” You laugh and turn, realizing Hau didn’t look as cheerful as you expected. “What’s up?”

Hau stares at you shaking his head and sitting cross legged with his team guiltily crowding around him. “Have you ever-” He paused, looking like he’d felt silly just thinking about it. “No, you’re you. You probably haven’t.”

“Aw, come on. I could have. If you tell me what it is.” You come closer and kneel in front of him, reaching out to pet his Raichu, your own team assembling around you both.

“I-” He breathed in deeply and stared at you, determined. “I think I love someone.” He blinked disbelievingly at his outburst and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “A girl. I think I’m in love with… a girl.” 

You blink twice and smile. “Well, that’s great, then. What’s the problem?” You ask and frown suddenly. “Did she reject you?” Your team stiffens around you and start growling.

“No!” Hau laughed, petting your own starter. “She’s- you could say she’s  _out of my league_.” He smirked as if he knew something you didn’t.

You huffed and crossed your arms. “I highly doubt that. I mean, you’re the rival of Alola’s League Champion!” You grinned.

“Trust me, she’s a whole different level.” He laughed heartily and reached into his backpack likely for some potions of his own.

You think about this for a moment, tapping a finger against your cheek. “Well, I had my suspicions about Lillie-”

“It’s not Lillie.” He retorted, sighing. “Everyone thinks it’s Lillie. I cried  **one time**. I told her she looks nice  **one time**.” He groaned, looking like he’d been over that a lot probably in his conversations with Gladion knowing how protective the guy was of his sister. “It’s just that she’s oblivious and doesn’t get it? The girl I- you know- love.” 

You roll your eyes. “Would a song make you feel better?” You ask.

“I guess.” He answered, idly curing his Pokemon. “Wait, what?”

“It’s decided!” You jump up excitedly telling your Pokemon to assemble the music team and to ask Sophocles about some sort of stage. “Writing it out in song makes me feel better. Give me a second and I’ll help you write your song.”

“ _My_  song?”

You stick a tongue out at him as if to say  _duh_. “Don’t worry about it, fellow idol and rival. We can even sing it together if you want. I’ll be back in five! I just need to get my notebook!” You tap a button on your Champion seat and teleport to your room, taking a pen and your notebook.

Flipping through the pages, one still unfinished song caught your eye making you frown.

> _I can’t forget the very first time we met_
> 
> _My heart played a melody, a sign of what you mean to me_
> 
> _I can’t make this stop, why won’t it stop?_
> 
> _Tell me!_

“Snow-” You whisper, knocked out of your brooding by the vibration of your phone. You pick it up, flipping to a blank page. “Yeah?” You hum, scribbling a few lyrics. 

“What are you doing? You have an interview today!” Mallow said and though she wasn’t anywhere near you, you can tell she’s pouting. “You’re on in ten minutes! Call a Charizard.”

“An interview-” You gasp, smirking. “Mallow, I need a favor.”

* * *

“Welcome back to today’s Alola Buzz Interview Segment! Today we have Alola’s Pokemon League Champion and our Shining Idol! Give it up for [Y/N][L/N]!” The newscaster, who turned out to be Olivia, smiled at you. “Good to have you on the show, Champion. And you brought a friend.”

“It’s great to be here!” You wave at the studio audience. “Yeah, Hau’s here too. He’s my neighbor, rival, and friend. He’s also a pretty well known idol himself! Did you see  **Just A Game**?” You ask, feeling fondness swell in your chest at his and Gladion’s achievement.

Olivia, finding your enthusiasm adorable, laughs quietly to herself. “Yes, many people did. But we’re here to talk about your new song.”

You sit up straight and nod seriously. “This is for everyone who has someone they love-” You smile and wink into the camera. “And have no clue if it’s requited!”

* * *

Lillie’s eyes widened as she hurriedly ran over to Gladion’s office. “She’s written a song for Hau.” She said, laying her laptop in front of him and tossing his papers to the side. “She’s on live on Alola Buzz and  _she’s written a song for Hau_.”

“Why would she do that?” Gladion raised a brow at her, attempting to put his files back together but Lillie batted them away from him.

“That means he’s told her about his crush on her!” Lillie shouted.

Gladion blinked a couple of times in confusion. “He has a crush on her?” He asked, baffled. “I thought that was you.”

“All my friends are idiots.” Lillie groaned. “Your lucky it looks like she hasn’t connected the dots yet. You still have time.” She reassured him, turning the volume up on her laptop as you took the stage.

“Time for what?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“You can’t be serious.” Lillie stared at him and rolled her eyes. “You can’t not know you’re in love with her.” She crossed her arms right back at him, their family resemblance showing even more.

Gladion glared at her. “I’m not  _in love with her_.”

“Oh Arceus, I can’t deal with this right now.” She shoved the laptop closer to him. “Watch.”

* * *

You walk to the side of the stage where the band had set up, holding the mic in your hand. You’re not used to a performance where you didn’t have to dance. You didn’t have time to form a choreography, you barely had time to put together a melody. The band was a big help tying the loose ends of your song up. You look into the crowd and spot Hau in the front row, awkwardly avoiding the stares from the audience members around him. You realize he’s not missed any of your shows, he’s always been there for you.

You nod, you’ll make sure to do your best and cheer him on.

Placing the mic on the stand, you wait for the camera lights to turn red.

 

“ _Don’t forget how your heart skipped a beat and then-_ ” You put one hand over your heart before whipping it out like you’re tossing a Pokeball. “ _Believe that it’s not wrong, trust the power of your pure love lens!_ ” You frame your eye with one hand forming an L as if lining up a photo shot. “ _Can you see it?_ ” You wink.

Swaying to the beat, you pump one hand in the air and coerce the crowd into chanting.

“ _Let’s get closer, thump, thump move forward!_ ” You pat your chest twice, facing your right. “ _Follow my rules,_ ” You turn to the other side, waving. “T _hump, thump, move forward!_ ” Tapping your chest two more times you kick one leg to the side so your feet were far apart, fixing a determined look on your face.

“ _What’s the problem? Could it be that-_ ” You look at everyone innocently, one hand on the mic stand and the other on your cheek. “ _You fell in love, but they can’t see it?_ ” You frown and put your hands on your waist. “ _Well, how ‘bout I help you out with_ ” Pointing at Hau discretely, you form an x with your arms. “ _A powerful and secret trick?_ ” You make a silencing gesture and wink at Hau who laughs.

Taking your mic, you move to the audience and hop off the stage.“ _Just what is your real intention?_ ” You bend down to match Hau’s height sitting in the chair. “ _Is it no good unless it’s the one?_ ” You hop around the first row and stand behind him. “ _Then close your eyes,_ ” You cover his eyes with your free hand. “ _Gently call out their name and they’ll come!_ ” Freeing him from your grip you point up.

“ _All your feelings shine through,_ ” Swaying, you make your way around the seats, saying hi to the audience and generally being amicable taking pictures with some of them. “ _So I’m sure they’ll notice you._ ”

Hopping back onto the stage, you turn and point to the audience. “ _I’m cheering for you!_ ”

“ _I pray your wishes be granted!_ ” You slide to your position behind the mic stand and replace the mic onto it. “ _Don’t forget how your heart skipped a beat and then-_ ” You step side to side, making heart shapes with your hands. “ _Can’t you see that this chance goes beyond just a coincidence?_ ” You pull Olivia who had been clapping off to the side of the stage towards you and share your mic with her. “ _ **Believe that it’s not wrong,**_ ” She sang sheepishly and you give her a thumbs up. “ _I was caught by your pure love lens!_ ” You sing loudly, motioning for the crowd to cheer for Olivia. “ _You’ve known it all along, seeing that dazzling smile is the best!_ ”

“ _I feel the strength of your heart shining through, so know it’s true-_ ” You point to Hau. “ _I’ll be cheering for you!_ ” You throw your arms up in the air while Olivia gets handed a guitar and does a surprisingly good guitar solo while you sing to the outro.

“ _Let’s get closer, thump, thump, move forward! It’s your turn, you know? Thump, thump, now let’s go!_ ” You clap your hands to the beat and so does the audience. “ _Let’s get closer, thump, thump, move forward!_ ”

You stop and pose. “ _If you like them, you’ve got to do your best!_ ”

* * *

Gladion frowns at the video and rewinds, pausing just when you start walking away after taking your hand away from Hau’s face, scrutinizing the look of awe the Alolan Native had. “He  **is**  in love with her.” He whispers.

“And how does that make you feel?” Lillie prompted, leaning forward.

He breathed deeply and closed the laptop, ignoring Lillie’s squeal of protest. “I don’t know.”


	6. Who Is The Champion?

You were laughing.

You’d gone back to Iki Town with Hau after the interview was over and had some malasadas with Lillie on the way. After making sure she made it to Kukui’s place you and Hau had trekked back home. He insisted on walking you there even though he knew very well your Pokemon were more than capable of defending you against the wild Pokemon here. You humor him. It’s nice to just walk like this again with him like you’re still the girl who first set out on her adventure.

It starts with a strange old man standing outside your house. He’s holding a satchel full of mail and is frowning at you. “You’re that singing person.” He says with a grimace and you bow.

“Thank you for bringing the mail.” You say as you and Hau walk up the stairs, he calls out to you one last time before leaving and you turn.

He frowns. “You lack depth.” He says and your eyes widen, Hau seems to stiffen behind you but you’re no longer aware of what’s happening.

“What?” You ask, confused.

“Alola is fooled by your hope and your smiles but you don’t know hardship. Those trials, they didn’t harden you. The League didn’t challenge you.” He spits. “You don’t have depth because you don’t know pain. Until you do, you’re just another little girl trying to act like she’s grown up-”

Hau steps down from the stairs, his foot making a loud smacking noise against the ground. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Mister.”

“Hau-” You say softly.

“No, he doesn’t have the right to criticize you if he doesn’t know you.” Hau frowns deeply.

“And you think you know her?” The old man raises a brow, unafraid, even amused at Hau’s foolhardy actions. “Your feelings can either make you strong or blind you to what’s right in front of you.” He turns back to you.

Hau catches the shifting of his gaze and inches to the left as if to stand between you and him.

“The trials make you a stronger trainer.” He nods. “But they don’t make you a stronger person.” He turns around to leave, waving. “Good luck, Champion.”

Hau huffs. “Weird guy.”

“Yeah.” You breath out but his words echo in your thoughts.

“Hey,” Hau moved to stand next to you again, smiling. “Forget it. Let’s say hi to your mom.”

“Right.” You nod and give him a small smile before pushing the door open. “Mom, I’m-” You gasp, nearly dropping your bag.

Your mother was crouched down on the floor, the boxes she’d finally cleared away were back and Meowth was sitting in a corner looking displeased. She was placing various objects in boxes, debating on whether or not it would fit.

“Mom?” You ask and she turns around giving you a tight smile.

“[Y/N]! Hau! What a surprise. Meowth and I were just putting some stuff away to renovate. Right Meowth?” She laughed, nudging the cat Pokemon who mewled half-heartedly.

“Sounds tough. Would you like some help?” Hau asked, eyes widening when your mom cuts him off

“We’re alright, Hau. Thank you! You should go home, too. You might miss dinner.” She pulled you towards her and gave you a hug you couldn’t bear to return. “Thank you for bringing her home.”

“It’s no problem!” He smiled and waved at you. “See you tomorrow!” He said and he was gone.

The house was quiet as you stepped away from your mother’s embrace. “We’re not renovating are we?” You asked in a low voice.

“No.” Your mom shook her head.

“Then why-” You bite your lip to keep the tears from falling. “Why would you tell Hau we were? Why would you pack? Why would you want to leave Alola?” You shouted, stepping back. Your mother scrambled to explain but you stepped in before she could. “I see those international flight labels, mom.”

She crossed her arms and sighed. “I got this in the mail today.” She pulled a wrinkled and slightly wet letter envelope from her pocket. “It’s from your father.”

“My-” You have visions when you sleep of a man who used to tuck you in and read you bedtime stories but it wasn’t possible. “He left when I was born.” You whisper. “You said he left to get stronger.”

“I know and he did honey.” She tries to reach out to you but you turn away. “But he says he made a mistake.” She places a hand carefully on your shoulder like you’re about to vanish from her sight and you just might, your hands tremble on you Pokeball and you can feel your Pokemon growing restless inside them. “He wants to know you.”

You give her a look that silences her. “It’s too late to know me. I’ve grown up.”

“No.” Your mother gives you what feels like the first stern look she’s ever given you in her life. “You haven’t grown up. Not without a father.”

“We always said we didn’t need one to be a family.” You take her hand in both of yours. “We said we were fine together. We were and we are, mom. We’re happy here.”

She brushes your hair out of your face and gives you a watery smile. “But, we could be happier still.” She sighs. “Your father, he’s- he leads a very large enterprise now and he needs someone to take over after he’s gone. It’s a League of international trainers. And when he found out you were Champion here, he decided to contact me.” She admits. “I love you, sweetheart. I know you love it here, I love it here too. But, he’s your father. And this might be good for you.”

“And what if it’s not what I want?” You ask.

“Then you can tell him yourself, after he shows you the League.” She frowns. “Because, he’ll arrive in two months to pick us up.”

 

* * *

 

You don’t know what happens after but before you know it you’re sitting on the edge of the beach outside Professor Kukui’s lab, your tears falling and blending with the sea. You don’t know how, but you probably ran. You feel a blanket being placed over your shoulders by delicate hands and look up to find Lillie smiling at you.

“Comfy?” She asks and you nod, but inside you feel numb. “Tell me what happened when you got home.” She says as she takes her seat next to you.

“How did-” You ask.

“Hau texted me.” She raises her phone sheepishly. “He wanted to ask if you wanted him here for this.”

You think about it but shake your head. Hau is in love, and he’s got his own problems. He shouldn’t be sitting here with his weepy friend, he should ask this girl out or eat malasadas or be… happy.

Energetic Hau doesn’t need to know that you were leaving him too, just like Lillie did. Except, you might not even come back. Your mother was right. You had no right to say no. By all means, in a court battle your father would win since he had more money and a stable job while your mother did odds and end jobs in Alola. Both of you relied on your battling.

“I-” Your throat closes around the syllables. “I’m leaving Alola in two months.” Lillie gasps next to you, hand reaching for yours buried in the sand. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back. If I do, it’s definitely not until I can stay here… legally.”

“But, you’re sixteen.” Lillie says, voice becoming hoarse. “That’s not for two years. You belong here-”

“Do you think I’d choose this?” You ask, wiping your tears away angrily, sand stinging your eyes.

Lillie looks at you, worried. “No. Of course not.” She nods. “We can talk to Gladion.”

“Lillie!”

“No, you’re right. He’s only eighteen. The court won’t stand for that. Professor Kukui, then? You could say you’re his apprentice. After all, you still haven’t completed the Pokedex!” She says.

“Lillie, it’s not-”

“Or the Elite Four! I’m sure Hala would take you and your mother in. The Kahunas are basically the law here after all. Or we can talk to Nanu, he was in the International Police! Maybe he can-” Tears pooled at the edge of Lillie’s vision and you pulled her in.

“He’s my _dad_.” You say, rubbing her back in circles.

Lillie sucks in a deep breath. “No, he’s not.”

“No.” You laugh. “But, maybe if I meet him I’ll get closure. Maybe the hard way is the only way I can reach out to more people-” You reach out with one hand to a star. “Maybe I have to experience grief before the joy starts to mean something to me.”

“What are you talking about?” Lillie asks.

“Lillie-” You let her go and look at her sternly. “Do you think I’ve matured?”

“You’re the same as ever. Strong. Dependable.” She tilts her head. “Why?” She asks.

You smile a little sadly. “I’ve been thinking for a while about it and I think it’s time for me to figure out something I should have known when I became Champion.” You stand, raising a hand to the air.

“What kind of Champion do I want to be to Alola?”


	7. Dedicate

“Five, Six, Seven, Eight!” Lillie shouts, clapping her hands. The serious look on her face was only offset by the fluffy parka she was wearing. In front of her, was you still dressed in running gear dancing to the beat of Start Line on your speakers. A few trainers were gathered around but the League has been cordoned off to non-League Challengers and it’s a little past sunrise.

Your breath was fogging up the air as you breathed hard and pushed yourself until even Lillie couldn’t breathe.

Your joints burning, you continue past Lillie taking her seat and wince.

“[Y/N]!” Hau blinks, and surprisingly so does Gladion who stands next to him along with Silvally.

You wave at them and continue your routine. “Lillie?” 

The blonde pants. “Five minutes.” She mutters.

The song changes, it’s one of your lesser known ones and it’s really upbeat so you pick up the pace, nearly tripping when you had to do a full turn. “ _Psychic Fire! Everybody go!_ ” You shout, kicking off and doing a spin. 

“ _Fu fu!_ ” The trainers cheer. But, you don’t smile as you usually do, continuing with your routine.

“ _Inside my head it’s pica picaresque!_ ” You shuffle your feet in a complex foot motion you’d come up with earlier, striking a pose. “ _I want one such dangerous a love!_ ” 

“ _Fu fu!_ ” Lillie joined in and you tried to grin but nearly miss a step when you do.

Gladion and Silvally step forward a bit, seeing the fatigue in your movements. It’s not the grace or the stamina he’s come to expect from you and from the state of your clothes it looked like you’d been at it since earlier that morning. 

“ _I’m calling to you, I want to connect to you-_ ” You freeze, knees shaking, as your song is paused. The crowd hums in disapproval but quickly stops when you sit down, looking very clearly winded by your effort.

A pair of familiar red sneakers are poised in front of you, pale hands stark against black cloth hands at his waist in a stance that showed arrogance but was really concern. “Why don’t I take it from here for now?” Gladion asks, lending you a hand.

You stare at that hand for a while, remembering what you’d been trying to figure out when you were pushing yourself too hard. Was this what you wanted? Being champion and idol and strong stalwart you? Was the persona you’d built for yourself in Alola really you or a safety blanket against reality?

Right now, it was clear what you wanted.

You wanted to dance with him. Just once.

You took his hand and wrapped yours around it, another song that you don’t know starting up. You don’t let it frighten you. He spins you around and you flow with his movement, acting as an extension of him. In this moment, you’re not rivals, you’re two halves of the same entity. You are complimenting and opposite at the same time.

“ _In this overly quiet night, I am alone trying_ ” he hums, drawing you back in and stepping side to side with you, carrying most of your weight. “ _To grab something by stretching out my hands, but all I see is loneliness._ ” He stretches out both your intertwined hands and spins you out, letting go.

“ _I hide those longings that I wish to tell_ ” extending his arms to you as if unable to reach you, you laugh and twirl as long as you can back in front of him. “ _Then took one step, then another_ ” He took two steps until he was right up in your personal space. “ _Carrying all of this I live my life aimlessly, this is my so-called fate._ ” You both cross your arms and rest them against each other before jumping away. “ _But I will never stop and admit defeat._ ” He turns around and you move forward to place a hand on his back. “ _I will forge forward with curiosity and a will to do better._ ” He sings, reaching behind him for your hand and you turn him back around to face you. “ _This is what I learned from the church. And the boy today who tells this story-_ ” He lifts your chin to ask for permission and you nod, letting him grasp you by the waist and lift you.

“ _Is going to attempt an adventure, in which he has to overcome his fears_ ” he sang, spinning and putting you down, taking your hands in a typical waltz position. “ _If it’s to protect justice this is what’s to be expected._ ” 

You roll your eyes, trying very hard not to step on him. “ _The only thing that’s needed is just a simple agreement_ ” You murmur.

“ _It doesn’t matter if the night ended or if the dawn surfaced._ ” He let go of you and turned, his back now resting against your back, grabbing your hands. “ _Or that the streets are crowded like there’s a carnival._ ” He lifted both of your hands up, spinning out together to meet again face to face. “ _As an Exorcist you have to work through day and night. It’s meaningless to argue, what’s the point of such a life?_ ”

Breaking away from you, Gladion sings to the crowd of trainers now clapping their hands to the beat. “ _Born into this busy life, I held your hand tightly._ ” He sang, clapping his hands. “ _Please don’t run away from this reality!_ ” 

“ _’til it was lit by the blue light, ’til it was lit with the blue light, then_ ” Hau and Lillie echoed from where Lillie was sitting.

“ _Until feelings that’s common_ ” He pointed to his sister. “ _And rejection that’s normal_ ” He pointed to the crowd. “ _Reflect upon my eyes._ ” Pointing to you, he walked back to you, spinning you around and dipping you as the music faded. “ _Still upright I stood._ ”

 

You breathe out, giggling as he pulled you back up. “Real smooth, you know if you wanted me to stop you could have said so. I’d have gone back in there so you could challenge me.” You said, voice still shaky from the adrenaline.

“It wouldn’t have made the same impact.” He shrugged.

“Ah, so this is marketing?” You raise a brow at him. 

“Of course.” 

You grin at him, pulling a flyer out of your pocket. 

Gladion groaned. “I’m not doing it.”  
  
“Of course you are, Alola’s number one boy idol.” You dangled it in front of his face. “I did mine.” You place the flyer in his hand, the title of the flyer peeking out. _Alola’s Boy Competition: This Weekend_. 

You wink. “It’s your turn.”

“One problem.” He bit his lip, looking actually sheepish. “I’ve never done a  _live_.”

You grin. “Gotcha! It’s time for my live training, then!


	8. Frontier

“Let’s start with something simple.” You say, setting up the speakers. “Show me what you two have at the moment. Are you doing Just A Game?” You ask, setting your phone on top of the speaker and plugging it in.

“I’m doing  _We’re All In This Moment_.” Hau answered, rolling up his sleeves he glanced at Gladion who bit back the urge to shift uncomfortably.

He rolls his eyes and answers. “ _Frontier_.”

You blink and smile at him. “New song?” You ask, tilting your head.

“Yeah.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, not really knowing what to do with them. He and Hau are wearing khaki shorts and a plain shirt for practice. You’ve closed off the league for the day for it and you’ve taken over the Champion Room. It’s odd having to practice there, for the boys at least. You always practice while you wait and your Pokemon join you as added stamina training.

“Well, Hau can go first if you want but for now…” You point down. “Push-ups, while smiling, until Hau can finish his routine. After your warm up.” You say sternly.

“While smiling?” He asks and is pushed down by your smaller hands. He sits, readying himself for stretching. “Why smiling?”

“You’re an idol, Gladion.” You poke at his cheek but your eyes are a bit watery, your stare bittersweet instead of that joyful blaze Gladion has come to expect from you. “You have to act like it.” You stand up. “Now, you’re doing my song.” You point at Hau who blushes at the statement. “You aren’t using my choreography?” You ask.

“I might, is it too girly?” He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

You hum, tapping on your phone and looking through your song selection eyes lighting up when a song about swimming came up. It was Joy, an old song sang by an older idol but a quick scan through the lyrics made you nod. “Hau, what do you think about this song instead?” You play the music and the beat makes Hau’s feet shuffle against the floor and suddenly you’re both dancing to the beat.

“ _The emotion I recall so vividly is the joy from days gone by_ ” You sing, stepping to the side and kicking while doing an arm movement you’d shown to Hau once. “ _I pretended to forget and before I knew it, I actually had forgotten._ ” You switch up your arms and hold up a hand.

“ _The time I spent with him, who so loved to laugh_ ” Hau stepped to the side next to you, slapping your hand with his. “ _Maybe we were just young and foolish, but it seemed never-ending._ ” Copying the arm movement, he spun around. “ _That true happiness and innocence!_ ” He posed and jumped side to side when the chant came on.

“That’s better!” You compliment, replaying the song. “Again.”

Looking over at Gladion you frown at him sitting idly where you’d left him. “All done?” You ask.

“No, but-” He hesitates and you take a seat next to him. “Is this training thing you do for that stamina? Is it why you’re always moving around while you sing without losing breath?” He asks and you shrug.

“Of course, I train everyday. It’s not easy to dance so much while singing without getting winded.” You say as-a-matter-of-factly. “I think you do have the stamina. But, your songs, they have something mine don’t have.” He stares at you incredulously and you laugh. “You have depth, Gladion. I get it now.” You nod. “You can’t sing your songs like I sing mine or even like Hau sings his. You have to sing your songs your own way.” You get up, brushing the dirt off your jogging pants. “So, do you still need my help?”

“You’ve already helped.” He got up a little less gracefully than you did and pulled out his own phone to play his song through his earphones. “Thanks.”

“Thank me with a nice performance and a spot in the semi-finals.” You wink, jogging over to Hau who was collapsed on the ground. “Hau, get up- it’s not even been ten minutes!”

* * *

 

“We’re halfway through our contestants here on today’s Alola’s Boy Competition knock-out round and our qualifiers are still pumped up! We’ve already seen stunning performances by Hau, grandson of Kahuna Hala, Captain Kiawe, last year’s winner, and Captain Ilima has just finished his surprise rendition of our own Shining Idol’s  _Baby Maybe Love’s Button_!” Professor Kukui got up from the judges’ seat and hopped up on stage. 

This competition, unlike the Alola’s Girl Competition, isn’t in Malie Garden but instead it’s on the beach of Hau’oli City. Lillie, Acerola, and Mallow had opened the event and you were on next to do the intermission. They had sung Sweet & Sweet Holiday, a song you’d handed over to them, thinking it didn’t have the depth you were searching for when your own performance came up.

And for your own performance? You were going to sing  _The Door To Our Dreams_. It was something you’d done on a piano a week before, a melancholy piece on the piano but with the right arrangement could be disguised to be upbeat. You’re not quite ready to reveal that much of yourself so you kept the reason for the door vague. The tuth was, your door was starting to look different. It was starting to feel like you needed to see much more than just Alola before settling into the life of a Champion.

To the crowd this is the song of your Championship, to you it’s the song of your Choice.

“Your intermission number, your shining idol and Alola’s girl, [Y/N][L/N]!” Kukui announces and you step onto the stage.

They cheer as you wave to them, your plain whispy white beach dress almost transparent over your pale blue one-piece swimsuit blown back by the sea breeze as you take your seat at the piano.

You press lightly on the keys and sing.

“ _The door to our dreams, I've always been searching for it._ ” You sing softly, their cheers subsiding. Pressing down harder on the keys, you open your eyes and look searchingly into the crowd. “ _I've been searching for a connection between you and me…_ ” 

You rise from the bench with a smile as the more upbeat music starts up and you begin to dance, the piano rolled away by one of the dozen stage hands. You focus on your feet and your song and you look up, determined.

“ _Yes! Believe in yourself._ ” You crouch down in a pose, one hand over your heart. “ _Believe in everyone._ ” You gesture to everyone, straightening your stance. “ _Tomorrow is waiting, so we have to go!_ ” You point in front of you and run forward. “ _Yes! Stars of premonition_ ” You circle your right hand. “ _Are falling upon our chests._ ” With a wink, you drag your hand in front of your face and start walking forward slowly. “ _Shine... When you're lost, just stand up._ ”

You smile softly as you hop off the stage and walk in the middle of the crowd, they part for you right down the middle and you find yourself at the center. “ _When I was tired, you encouraged me. Your smile is the best._ ” You jump up. “ _And so, I'm_ ” 

“ _Advancing little by little._ ” Stepping side to side as you walked back to the stage, everyone joined you, jumping to the beat. “ _The key to excitement_ ” You climb back onto the stage with the help of some of the audience and turn around, making a heart with your hands. “ _Is right here._ ”

“ _The door to our dreams,_ ” You point out to the side, to your front, and push both hands back to your side. “ _Everyone is searching for it_ ” Your right hand still extended, you place your left hand over your heart before saluting with it. “ _Wishing to find the meaning_ ” You wave with your right hand and point slowly up with it. “ _Of our meeting._ ”

You repeat the motion, your arms aching from the stretch and mind slipping dazedly over the foot movement. “ _The door to our dreams, I'll always continue to search for it._ ” You raise both arms over your head. “ _It's the season you and I set off on a journey._ ” 

Stepping forward, you drop one arm to the side and with the other make a fist.

“ _It's only just the prologue._ ”

You dance to the outro, pumping a fist in the air and chanting with the crowd before looking up and reaching out with one hand to do your final pose.

The crowd screamed and you bowed, hearing Kukui praise you as you walked backstage, running into Gladion whose performance was up next. “You nearly had me there.” He commented and you spun around to face him.

“What?” You asked.

“The piano piece you did.” He shook his head. “I thought your style was more energetic dancing and  _let’s do our best_?” He asked.

“Maybe, I wanted a little more depth.” You laugh but Gladion doesn’t, watching you through narrowed green eyes. “I’ll be cheering for you.” You hummed, Gladion smiling at the reference to Pure Love Lens.

“I’ll  _do my best_.” He quipped.

You smile back. “Then, I’m sure it’ll be fantastic.”

* * *

 

“Here is the one and only Gladion with his new song, Frontier!” There was a modest amount of screaming as Gladion took the stage dressed in a white shirt, some ripped up jeans, and sneakers. He’d gone for simple like his song but the impact would be his voice. He’d sang so many low timbre songs until now, it was time to show them what his true sound was.

“ _Ooh._ ” And with the music starting, his hands tightened into fists and he sang. “ _Standing strong._ ”

He swung his hands out. “ _Even if I envy someone or become prideful._ ” He clapped his hands to the beat, the audience swaying and clapping with him. “ _Being asked if I want to aim for the top._ ” He raised a finger to the air but otherwise kept his cool.

 _It needs to show on my face_ , he thinks. “ _And not knowing if going on like this is okay._ ”

In the first row, his sister was beckoning over to you covered up in a jacket that was far too big and no doubt too hot for the weather. “ _There’s nothing else to do but move forward._ ” It made him smile, his shoulders loosening at your appearance.

“ _My life goes on!_ ” He pumps a hand in the air and the strobe lights kick in, spotlights moving to point at him. “ _It’s still way too early to give up. I’ll aim towards a much more distant place_ ” He walked to the right side of the stage, high-fiving fans as he went.

“ _For example, even if morning never comes. Even if everything is destroyed._ ” He extended his hands to his sides. “ _No matter what kind of rugged journey I may face, I’ll keep going._ ” He pointed to the sun and pumped a fist in the air. The crowd shouted, still clapping. “ _I’ll carve the proof that I’m unshakable._ ” He raised his shaking hand and threw it to the side. “ _Into the heavens and this great wide earth. Right here, right now is the front line. And now I’m at the forefront. This is my front line now. Yes, this front line._ ” He pointed down at the audience and jumped of the stage. “ _I’m standing strong_ _. This is the front line._ ”

He clapped with the audience and waved to Wicke who was cheering him on with a large Aether banner. 

His eyes found Lillie and he rushed to her, giving his sister a hug. “ _The love you gave me is reassuring. Even while I’m here in this place._ ” He twirled her around, high-fiving Hau. His eyes met yours and you nod looking like he’d brought the stars down from the sky and written a song with it. “ _Excited feelings swoop down around my heart._ ” He takes you hands and pulls you in, waltzing like you did with Dedicate and you laugh. “ _Pushing me ever forward, forward._ ” Letting you go, a stage hand walked past you and you took a mic from him, flipping it on. “ _Because I’ll be moving forward with you, let’s aim towards that distant place!_ ”

“ _For example_ ” You sing, passing the mic to Hau. 

“ _Even if morning never comes_ ” Hau winks, passing it to Lillie.

“ _Even if everything is destroyed_ ” Lillie smiles, giving the mic back to you.

You smile as you harmonize with Gladion. “ _No matter what kind of rugged journey I may face, I’ll keep going_ ” You both raise a fist to the air. “ _I’ll carve the proof that I’m unshakable into the heavens and this great wide earth._ ” 

Gladion stares at you as he sings and in the spur of the moment, took you by the waist and spun you around, lifting you so that you sat on the edge of the stage looking down at all three of them.

“ _Right here, right now is the front line!_ ” You sing, swaying your hands. “Come on, everyone!” You say, coaxing them into clapping louder as you watch Gladion work the crowd, clapping his own hands. 

“ _And now I’m at the forefront. This is my front line now. Yes, this front line. I’m standing strong. This is the front line._ ” Lillie and Hau climb up next to you along with Ilima, Kiawe, Acerola, and Mallow, you all singing back up like a choir while Gladion adlibbed, his voice high and gracefully curling around the notes.

Gladion stopped in the middle of the crowd, the audience forming a circle around him as the spotlights moved to shine on him. “ _Destroy all of the checkpoints_ ” He sang, as if speaking to the crowd. “ _Of the new order_ ” pausing, he redirected himself back to the stage. “ _We’ve reached._ ”

“ _The front line is here._ ” Gesturing to the gathering of people sitting on the edge of the stage, he stood in front of you all and turned to face the audience. “ _Because you’ve always been_ ” 

You raise the mic and all of you up on stage raise a hand to the air in support, harmonizing with him.

“ _By my side!_ ”

You hop off stage, followed closely by Lillie, each of you draping an arm over Gladion to his left and right. Hau stood next to you and Acerola next to Lillie, Ilima taking his place next to Hau and Kiawe next to Acerola, Mallow and Lana taking up the ends until all of you were swaying side to side singing the chorus, Gladion adlibbing and coming up with new ways to twist the words into something more transcendent than singing, into a feeling that transferred to everyone listening.

“ _Right here, right now is the front line. And now I’m at the forefront. This is my front line now._ ” The music stops altogether and you’re all left singing together, the crowd still clapping perfectly in time. “ _Yes, this front line. I’m standing strong._ ”

Gladion breaks free from you and Lillie, raising a hand to the sky. “ _This is the front line._ ”

* * *

 

The crowd breaks out into a frenzy and your group pile in to hug him, you, Lillie, and Hau at the very center of the hugging group. “I’m so proud of you.” Tears leak out from Lillie’s eyes and Gladion wipes them away, complaining about her overreacting. You laugh, getting everyone’s attention. “Like I said, fantastic.”

“Couldn’t have done it without my rival.” He compliments, completely ignoring Kukui announcing the next act, still unbelievably happy from his performance. “It’s a good thing you’ll always be around to up my game, huh?” He asks and frowns when you don’t answer.

“Of course, I will.” You grip him tighter. “Always.”


	9. This Thing in My Chest

You stare at the letter and breathe deeply before unfolding it.

> [Y/N],
> 
> Hey. I know, really original. But the point stands, I’m your biological dad. And this is weird. I at least know that after all this time I’ve never done anything to get to know you. I’ve not at all been a good parent or a parent at all. The reason for that is inexcusable. I thought that I wasn’t cut out for it and that battling was all I was good at. So, I battled. At first I sent your mother money from my battles but since you’d grown up and started battling yourself I gave less and less. The International Trainers’ League was just starting up then and we needed the money to make up headquarters, to invest, to grow. Afterwards, we started reaching out to the Champions of the Leagues to join up in our cause, to provide each Trainer with a place to ask for training and for people to meet to trade and travel together. It was when my collegues found out that you, the Alolan League Champion, were my daughter that they’d asked me why I didn’t say anything. 
> 
> I knew the answer. It was because I myself was shocked to see what you’d managed without me. I also realized that battling wasn’t my means of caring for you and your mother. It was a means of escape from the responsibility I thought I could handle when we decided to have a child. Many of your Pokedex Owners in other regions didn’t have a father figure when they became heroes and I used it as an excuse to bail out and live my own life without once thinking of yours.
> 
> Maybe if I’d seen you I’d have loved you enough to stay but I didn’t even give you that much of a chance. What I did was unforgivable but please, I don’t want you to make battling your escape from your problems. I want to know you. And maybe if you knew me even a little you’d know yourself better.
> 
> Your Father, [F/N].

You angrily wipe away the tears slowly making their way down your face and shove the letter in your bag. 

You lean back on your bed, feeling rather than seeing Rotom free itself from the confines of your bag. “Hey…” He hummed, zipping around in the air. “Why so glum, chum?” He asks and you smile softly at the lame pun. 

“Do you ever want to do something else other than be a Pokedex?” You ask. “I was just wondering if maybe being Champion isn’t what I want. Maybe I just wanted something to do in the meantime. At first, I’d gone on the Island Challenge because Kukui told me to. Because I’d beaten Hau and I’d been chosen by Tapu Koko.” You say, Rotom hovering close to you, face serious for once. “I just- What if this isn’t it? What if this isn’t all I’m meant to do?” Throwing an arm over your face you sniffle.

“Then, do something else.” Rotom suggested.

You sat up. “What?”

“Do something else.” Rotom said again, floating closer to you and reaching out with one arm as if to caress your cheek. “And if you still want to be Champion after that then come back and do  _that_ again.”

“I can’t just go-” You sputter.

“Of course you can!” Rotom cheered. “Your dad is stationed where right now?” the Ghost Pokemon asked.

“He’s in Kanto.” You say. “The ITL are stationed there.”

“Then go to Kanto.” Rotom said.

You think about it. You did want to check the place out. You’d heard about the Fighter, the Pokedex Holders from that region were the oldest and two of them had been Champions. If you could talk to them, then that would be fortunate.

“You know what…” For the first time, you smile and think about leaving Alola. “You’re right.”

* * *

“Mom! Mom!” You run out of your room, hugging your mother on your way out. “I’m alright with it.” You smile. 

“What?” Your mother looks at you, puzzled. 

“I’m alright with it. With leaving Alola for a bit.” You blush, realizing you’d been overreacting a bit. “I’ve been thinking about it and from the letter he – dad – seemed nice, I am a bit curious. And I’ve been stuck for a while, wondering what I can achieve above what I already have being Champion. There are some people that I want to talk to when we’re in Kanto.” You stop, your mom smiling back at you, her hands covering her mouth. “I’m ready to go.”

“You’re leaving?” The front door creaks open and a familiar voice carries across the house. You turn, feeling as though you’d been shot through the heart.

Standing on your doorstep was Hau and Lillie, her hand on Hau’s arm as if she’d been trying to pull him away.

“And you didn’t plan on telling anyone about this, Champion?” He spat, looking angrier than you’d ever seen him. 

You flinch back. You know he doesn’t mean it that way. Lillie’s departure hurt him a lot but her visit has helped with that. He’d cried though, nothing could match the feeling that plagued him the first few weeks of her absence. And here you were, his best friend and neighbor, leaving the region without saying goodbye when you knew how it had been with Lillie.

When you knew he  _needed_  you.

“I can explain.” You whisper, walking to the door.

“I tell you everything.” He says quietly. “I tell you my thoughts, my secrets. You are my best friend. I thought I was that to you too.”

“You are!” You shout.

“It doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing!” He yelled back.

Lillie called out to him and he turned to look at her. “She has a good reason just listen to her.” She tried to explain but Hau’s face went from angry to hurt, making her stop.

“You knew about this?” He asked. “You-”

Looking at both you and Lillie, he saw no choice and ran.

“Hau!” You run out, but he was already gone. “Arceus.” You murmur, cursing under your breath. “He could be anywhere.” You say, turning to Lillie. “Would you-”

“I’ll go see if Hala knows where he’d go.” Lillie said before sprinting to Iki Town.

You fumble with your Ride Pager before a thought burst into your head.

Where would Hau go if he knew he was going to say goodbye to a friend he cared for? When was the last time he had to do it? What did he do when it last happened?

You recall the day Lillie left and Hau sitting on the edge of the pier, watching his tears fall into the ocean becoming one with it. 

You start walking to the pier.

* * *

“It’s my dad.” You say to Hau’s back. He’s sitting right on the edge of the pier looking out to the sea and you wish he doesn’t ever look at you with those eyes full of hurt and anger ever again. “He says he wants to get to know me so we have to go to Kanto for a while.”

You breathe, stepping closer. “But, it made me think. He said he’d used battle as his escape from responsibility, I kind of saw it coming and I understood.”

“Because you’re not sure if that’s why you battle too.” Hau says quietly and you’re both silent for a moment before he pats the space next to him.

You take your seat, hoping he doesn’t push you into the water for what you did. “I was going to tell you because I wanted you to cover for me at the League, as Champion.”

He looks at you, still teary eyed, but looking incredibly offended. “Me? Take your title?” He smiles. “It wouldn’t do the chair justice unless you sat in it.”

You bite your lip. “Why do you do that?” You ask.

Hau tilted his head. “Tell you the truth?” He answered with a question, tapping his face a little as if pondering it. “Because I’m your friend.”

“Look up to me?” You ask again. “Always go to my lives? Sing my songs? Run out when you find out I’m leaving?” Hau sighs and you push forward, wanting to know. “I know this isn’t normal behavior, Hau. I’m not an idiot.”

“Then, you should know that I’m in love with you.”

You freeze, not really knowing why it was shocking to you. You’d known all the signs were there. You knew something was different between his friendship with you and all his other friends. You didn’t expect him to tell you outright that he  _loved_  you.

“I know I’m naïve. You might say I have no idea what I’m talking about and that we’re young,  _I’m_ young.” He stares at you, really stares, his dark eyes baring his very soul to you. “But, I know this.” He places your hand on his chest where his heart beats three times faster than normal. “And I know that whatever you tell me to do, I’ll do it.”

He lets go of your hand. “Even if it’s to let you go.”

You open your mouth and you wish you could tell him you love him too, that you love him the same way. 

But you don’t.

Hau seems to understand just by looking at you and leans back, away from you. “I know. You don’t need to tell me.” He sighs, as if a weight has been lifted from him. “Who else knows you’re leaving?” He asks.

You know he’s giving you an out and you take it, nodding gratefully at him. “Just you and Lillie.”

“I should feel honored.” He laughed.

“You found out by accident!” You yell but you’re both laughing and smiling at each other and it doesn’t feel awkward or wrong. He loves you but he understands, you’re glad he does. You don’t know how you’d ever deserve a friend like him.

Hau looks away, frowning. “When are you telling Gladion?” He asks and you frown at him too.

“I don’t know.” You hug your legs. “Maybe never.”

“You have to tell him.” He insists.

You groan. “He’s not my friend. He told me so.”

“You know that’s not true. He  _does_  care about you. You know that he cares about you a lot. Of course, you know.” He rolls his eyes at you like its revenge for all the times you rolled your eyes at him. “After all,  _you’re not an idiot_.”


	10. History Maker

You wonder if nose plugs would help but it probably wouldn’t so you settle for wrapping a really cool skull bandana you got from some nice grunts in Po Town around your face to cover your nose. “Why did you have to pee inside? You know it stinks up the entire place.” You scold.

Meowth gave you a sad look and you sigh. “I’m not mad.”

Crossing his arms, Meowth tilted his head as if to say ‘it sure looks like you are’.

Twirling the mop in your hands like a kung fu master, you start mopping the floor, the hum of advertisments and Meowth’s footsteps keeping you company.  

Your ears twitch as the familiar opening bars of a popular anime start up. You groan. You forgot that it was Wednesday which means it’s the day your guilty pleasure anime released its new episodes. It’s not that you don’t want to watch it per se, the last episode was a major cliffhanger, but the house’s windows and doors were all open to let out the smell of Pokemon pee and there was still a lot of ground to cover.

There was also the possibility that someone would come in and discover you watching this particular anime. Which would be embarrassment to the power of infinity.

‘ _Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough._ ’ Meowth hums to the song, recognizing it from your binge watching with him some nights. He gives you another one of his looks and he knows you want to. You really want to sing but anyone could pass by. ‘ _I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true._ ’

You angrily douse the floor in suds to distract yourself but Meowth is determined, sliding daintily across the wooden floor in mimicry of skating. ‘ _There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_ ’ The television hums threateningly behind you and you grip the mop for dear life, closing your eyes to block out the images of the characters skating. 

Rubbing at the floor, you bite your lip to keep from singing along. ‘ _Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades-_ ’

You crack one eye open and it’s the biggest mistake of your life.

“ _You set my heart on fire!_ ”

 

“ _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth!_ ” Hau, Lillie, and Gladion’s heads whip around so fast Lillie’s hair hits her brother’s face. “Sorry, sorry. But, is that [Y/N]?” She asks, already walking towards your house. They were on their way to the malasada shop but detoured so that the boys could show Lillie how their teams were at battling. They assumed you’d be at the League and Gladion was about to go up to challenge you and to wait with you for the results of the Alola’s Boy Competition Qualifiers. 

So, to find you at home, sliding across the floor holding a mop like a hockey player was surprising to say the least.

“ _We were born to make history!_ ” You sang, your Meowth humming with you as you did a twirl. “ _We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history!_ ” Jumping, you did a twirl, with your hands raised mimicking the characters on the television. “ _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth we were born to make history._ ” 

Hau ran up the stairs, panting. “What are you two staring-” Lillie placed a hand over his mouth, shushing him. Gladion couldn’t hear it, too engrossed with you dancing while you cleaned.

“ _We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history._ ” You did a sharp turn, gasping when your trajectory almost made you hit the table. Gladion stepped forward to catch you but you changed directions, ramming right into the blonde sending you both careening back onto the soapy floor.

Bubbles rose up into the air and you realize you’re lying on top of Gladion, your rival and Lillie’s brother. “Are you okay?” He asked, groaning as he lifted his head off the ground to check on you. You kind of wish the Team Skull bandana hadn’t fallen down to your neck when you fell because it would have covered up the impressive blush on your face.

“Yeah, I mean, sorry about this.” You said, trying to push yourself up but the floor was soapy thanks to your cleaning and you can’t find any place to hold on that doesn’t make you slip. 

“Oh no, I’m glad I got to break your fall.” He smiled and your brain almost short-circuits. You’re numb as he takes you by both arms and sits up, helping you off him in the process. “Care to explain the bubbles?” He asked, popping some of the ones that were now floating in the air.

You wince. “Meowth kind of peed in here and we have no idea where.” 

Gladion blinked, hands hovering around the now wet spots on his hoodie.

“I’m really sorry about this!” You try to apologize but Gladion gets up effortlessly, pulling the hem of his hoodie up and taking it off to reveal the orange shirt you always speculated he wore underneath. 

“I guess we’ll have to help you out.”

You snap out of your trance at the word. “We?” You ask, peeking around him and finding a sheepish looking Lillie and Hau standing behind him.  “Well, it’s not like I can embarrass myself any more than I already have.”

Gladion grinned, holding up a damp cloth full of suds menacingly. “We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

After Gladion had his revenge via dropping a cold damp cloth in the back of your shirt and watching as you screamed while the coldness crept down your spine, you four actually managed to clean the house before the afternoon was through.

“You guys were helpful today.” You say as you pay for everyone’s malasadas. 

“You were too, actually.” Surprisingly, Gladion pipes up. “Gave me an idea of what to sing for the finals.”

Your eyes grow wide as you pull out your phone from your pocket. “You mean-” the website loaded, listing the five candidates competing in the Alola’s Boy Competition Finals.

 

 

> Trial Captain Ilima  
>  Pokemon Trainer Hau  
>  Aether President Gladion

The other two were Ace Trainers you’d gotten to know through their challenges at the League but that didn’t matter. Hau and Gladion both made it. Both of them were going to fight for the title.

“I’m so proud of you guys! When was this posted?” You asked, folding your arms around both of them in a big group hug. 

“Between Lillie dousing Hau with soap water and dodging your mop, I had time to check before dropping that cloth in your shirt.” Gladion smirked.

You pick up your malasada and point at him with it. “I will get revenge next time you challenge me.”  
“You can get revenge when I win this contest.” Gladion stated, full of confidence.

You tilt your head at them. “What do you mean?” You ask.

Lillie, Hau, and Gladion exchanged exasperated glances. “You don’t know about the announcement?” Lillie asked.

“Announcement?” You scrolled down the web page looking for whatever it was they seemed to know that you didn’t. You cheered when you found it, typed in large letters with dramatic red font. Under the list was an announcement of the mystery prize.

 

 

> **ANNOUNCEMENT** : The Winner of this year’s Alola’s Boy Competition will have a chance to collaborate with Alola’s Girl, [Y/N] [L/N].

You slammed your phone on the table.

“ ** _Professor Kukui!!!!_** ”


	11. The Premonition Winter Gave Me

“When are you telling him?” You turn around, sighing when you realized it was Lillie. You were frequenting the Malie Community Center and it was starting to gain attention from the press. Luckily, the patrons of the Community Center and the residents of Malie had come together to shield you with the help of some of your Pokemon they managed to ward off anyone who came in just to see you. There was a vacant room there with a piano. It’s not the one you used in Mele Mele for the qualifying rounds of the Alola’s Boy Competition. That one is owned by Ilima’s family. But, you can’t practice at Ilima’s.

Why? Because the song your writing is one Hau is going to sing for the finals.

“You’ve asked me this before and I’m pretty sure I’ve already said never.” You frown, pressing down on the keys a little harder. 

Lillie rests a hand on yours and gives you a look. You sigh, moving over so she can sit next to you. “Don’t hurt him.” Lillie murmured and you turned to look at her, slightly hurt that she’d assume something like that of you. “You of all people know he’s had enough of that.”

“I know. I’ll tell him after the competition.” You say, pressing your fingertips to the keys but for some reason you don’t feel like playing Hau’s piece anymore. 

“I can’t make this stop, why won’t it stop?” You hum. “Tell me.”

Lillie tilted her head to the side. “That’s Hau’s piece?” She asks.

“No, it’s just something I’ve been writing for a while. Haven’t finished it.” You brush your hair out of your face. “This one’s Hau’s.” You say, nudging the sheet music closer to her.

Lillie takes in the lyrics and looks at you with an understanding expression. “Framed this way, it sounds like a love song.” She says.

“But…” You play the intro, eyes firmly on the keys.

“It’s about your dad.” Lillie nods. “And you’re letting Hau sing this?” She asks.

“Why not? Kukui says I’ve been singing lots of sad songs. If I sing more of them, I’ll start bringing people down.” You look at her, really look this time, and are relieved at the understanding and acceptance in her eyes. “I need to remember how to make people smile even though bad things are happening, are  _always_  happening. I want to be Alola’s light again.”

Lillie smiles at you. “You’re already halfway to finding an answer.”

“What?” You raise a brow at her.

“Nothing. Sing this part for me, I can’t read notes.” She shifted, letting you take control of the keys.

You place your hands on the ebony and play until your fingers are numb and Lillie is crying softly next to you.

You’ll tell him after the competition.

“Hey Lillie, what do you think of a collaboration?”

 

* * *

 

The stage is set at night this time, there are glow sticks lighting the surrounding area. Mele Mele has never looked more alive with its natural glow, Pokemon coming out of their sleep to see what the commotion is all about. A single spotlight falls on you and you smile. “Hey, everyone! How are you all doing?” You ask.

Their cheers travel across ocean waves to a world they’ve never been to before.

“Are you ready to start up this year’s Alola’s Boy Competition?” You’re greeted with more cheers and you laugh. You’re wearing a fairly simple light blue idol outfit, a fitted off shoulder top under a vest and a really poufy skirt. “I hope you don’t mind if we start it off with a song! This is Episode Solo!”

The spotlight turned off and the beat came in, you and Mallow haloed in light blue and emerald green lights respectively. Mallow was wearing something similar to you but in green and her top was a halter top instead of an off shoulder one. “ _Until when the outro ends!_ ” You and Mallow raise a hand, creating a shadow in the crowd.

“ _And when the intro flows on in!_ ” Lillie and Acerola sing, lit up in yellow and purple. Lillie shares the same outfit as you but in white and Acerola shares Mallow’s style but in purple.

You all nod at each other, stepping forward. “ _Let it play to the next song!_ ”

 

Backstage, Gladion is changing into his clothes, Hau sitting awkwardly in his dressing room vibrating with the effort not to think about it. But, he can’t stop.

Today is the last day of the month. You leave tomorrow for Kanto, and Gladion still doesn’t know anything about it.

“Hey, you okay?” Gladion asks, pulling on a white blazer.

Hau shakes his head and smiles, deciding to rip you a new one if you didn’t tell Gladion tonight. “I’m good. Just a little nervous.” He rubs the back of his neck, which he knows will definitely fool Gladion given he does that a lot.

“You shouldn’t be. [Y/N] wrote your song.” Gladion smirked but Hau knew better. There was genuine fondness in his eyes. He knows because it’s the same for him. “That must mean something.”

Hau blinks at him, frowning. “She doesn’t love me.”

“You don’t know that.” Gladion’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

“Yes, I do.” Hau shrugged. “She knows already.”

Gladion turned to stare at him, something like sympathy written on his face. For a stoic person, Gladion’s face is probably the most expressive one he’s ever seen. It’s opposite to yours which he can never really read. You and he were funny that way, two personalities clashing yet similar. 

“When are you telling her  _you_  have feelings for her?” Hau asks.

Gladion for a second is bright red in the face before realizing that it was alright to talk about it with Hau. He opens the door to his dressing room and points to what little view of the stage he has from there. “How do I tell her that I don’t ever want to not know her without sounding stupid?” He shoves his hands into the pockets of his white slacks, light blue button up shirt still untucked with the top buttons undone.

“It’s simple, really. I mean, it’s three words.” Hau joined him, not really feeling intimidated by him and by the competition. “Unless, you already have a plan?” He smiles.

Gladion smiles back at him. “Of course, I already have a plan.”

 

The music slows and you all stand in line with your backs to the audience.

“ _I won’t forget that I was born with this_ ” Acerola turned, holding a hand out to the crowd and placing it on her hip. “ _Gift that I hug to my chest._ ” Lillie continues, placing her hand over her heart. “ _I tell myself that_ ” Mallow jumped up, pointing her finger to you. “ _I can do a lot more…_ ”

You turn around and point to the crowd, winking. “ ** _By myself!_** ”

 

“Hau! You’re up in five!” A stage hand passes by the door where Gladion and Hau were still watching you in silence. “She might get an encore.” They sighed. As much as possible, they wanted the show to be focused on the competition but they couldn’t blame you. The songs you were releasing had been depressing, even Gladion picked up on it. It unnerved him how easily you hid your problems from your friends. But, lately, your songs were becoming more real, more empowering and relatable. It’s not really his place but he’s proud of you nevertheless.

“What kind of song did she write you?” He asked, suddenly curious about this song Hau insisted he sing if she wasn’t going to release it herself.

Hau’s face turned stony. “The Premonition Winter Gave Me.” He said softly.

“What’s it about?” Gladion prodded. 

“A person leaving.” He says, almost as if he hadn’t meant to and was just saying what came to his mind. “And then coming back.” Hau smiled again but Gladion could tell it was strained. “I can’t really explain so you’ll have to listen.” He grinned.

Gladion nodded. “Looking forward to it.”

 

“ _There is a girl who’s not at all_ ” You, Lillie, Acerola, and Mallow sing together, tapping to the beat. “ _Afraid of being all alone._ ” You turn and change back to your position at the start of the song, you and Lillie at the center, Mallow and Acerola next to you and Lillie respectively.

“ _She shares this strength with others, and they stand._ ” You all clap with the crowd as Lillie, Acerola, and Mallow look away.

“ ** _Episode Solo!_** ” You reached out.

“ _Coming together!_ ” You all clap, stepping side to side. “ _Good collaboration!_ ”

Walking closer until you were all next to each other you posed, the colors shining behind you four mixing together as the outro cut.

“ _Makes for the greatest live._ ”

The crowd cheered. Green, yellow, blue, and purple light sticks dot the darkness and create their own constellation. You can already hear the beginning of an encore cheer so you clear your throat to speak.

“Thanks everyone! But, we have to start our program now! Who wants to meet our Alola Boys’ Finalists?” You hold your mic up to the crowd which responded in a cacophony of positive answers. “Good answer! First up is Hau singing…”

The screen behind you lit up, the words “The Premonition Winter Gave Me” in large letters appearing right above Hau’s name along with the name of the song’s writer. 

You bit back a wince. It’s not that you hadn’t wanted anyone to know you’d written the song but you at least didn’t want people talking about it while Hau performed. But, you smiled at the crowd as the girls went backstage. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Hau!”

 

The piano starts and Hau steps onto the stage dressed in a white shirt under a heavy looking winter coat that’s blown back by the wind. “ _There are footsteps coming towards me, I really wish that they would be yours._ ” He stepped forward, raising a hand to the crowd.

Girls screamed, waving orange glow sticks and signs making Hau smile. “ _Even though I know there’s just no way that can be true._ ” Wrapping his arms around himself, backstage an ice type Pokemon blows cold air out onto the stage creating a softly falling snow.

“ _These feelings,_ ” He stops, spreading his arms out. “ _I’m still wanting to walk closely beside you._ ” He smiles sadly at you, standing just behind the curtain watching him. “ _I find myself wishing you would say you felt it too._ ”

 

‘ _My unformed words leave my mouth as a chilly sigh_ ’ Hau sings from the stage and you let out your own chilly sigh, not noticing Gladion coming to stand next to you until it was too late. “ _And disappear in an instant, at the street corner where I stand alone._ ” You hum to yourself. That was one of your favorite lyrics, it captured a lot of how you felt of your absent dad.

Gladion gives you a look and for a moment it’s like he gets it. You hope he does since he too had an absent father and it would be nice to talk to someone who gets it.

Except he doesn’t, because for all his posturing he’s just as naïve as Hau is sometimes.

“So, who is this guy who keeps making you write sad music?” Gladion asks and you laugh a little. To him, it’s because of what he’d said, to you it’s irony. A whole lot of irony. 

“Not the guy you think, that’s for sure.” You mutter, not wanting to be heard by the stage hands just waiting for something to leak to the press. 

“What? So, you’re not hiding some boyfriend in Po Town? And I almost believed Alola Monthly.” He retorted, grinning as he leaned back onto a pillar.

You turned to finally look at him, aiming for a sassy remark but almost choking when you saw what he was wearing. You always thought he’d look dashing in a suit, but his hair was actually combed today, his weird clip on earrings were gone and you could actually see his eyes, verdant green as if holding all the secrets of nature. 

You don’t know what you said – some quip about him being a grown up who shouldn’t believe in the word of gossip columns? – but clearly it made Gladion laugh so you go along with it.

“Well, where else was I going to get my updates on your fabulous idol life?” He asks.

You smile, wishing you’d caught that on camera. “And I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say fabulous before.”

“You’ll ruin my reputation.” 

“Ah, yes. Your edgy middle school syndrome rep, so sorry.” You snicker.

Gladion frowns jokingly. “Don’t be like that. I don’t look fifteen.”

“No, you don’t.” You say and you regret it instantly because now there’s an Awkward Silence. “It’s about my dad, by the way.” You blurt out, cursing yourself in your head for not being able to keep your mouth shut. “The song.”

“A person leaving-” He says, remembering what Hau said earlier. “Your dad left you, too?” He asks, stunned. You don’t really tell him a lot about your past but he assumed it was because it was unremarkable compared to his and Lillie’s. To know you had something in common was nice, not that losing a father was nice. “Do you want him back?”

You shake your head. “I didn’t, before.” You cross your arms casually, hoping beyond hope that he doesn’t see your hands shaking. “I think I’m starting to.”

But, he does. Of course he does.

“You’re cold,” he takes off his blazer and drapes it over your uncovered shoulders, coaxing you into slipping your arms in the sleeves. It’s infinitely warmer in his clothes but it’s more from it being his than the actual material. “Feeling better?” He asks, awkwardly rubbing your arms with his hands.

You smile at him, stepping forward until your cheek hit his chest and you were hugging him. “Thank you" You say, almost sobbing when he rested his chin against the top of your head. 

If your fingers digging into the back of his shirt bothered him, he didn’t say anything. He only held you until the bridge of the song when you decided to return the blazer and disappear into your dressing room. 

 

“ _Once I’ve started running, even while trembling from the cold. My cheeks and heartbeat began growing hot._ ” The music gets soft as the orange and yellow glow sticks start waving back and forth in unison. “ _The day I fell in love thinking about it makes tears fill up in my eyes._ ” Hau smiles even as actual tears fall from his eyes.

He remembers you, on your first day in Alola, and his mad rush to battle you. He didn’t think that meeting you would change so much about his life and he made sure to make it show in your song.

“ _Once I’ve started running, even while trembling from the cold. I can see someone waving at me from the distance._ ” He points out, standing on the edge of the stage. “ _I’m sure it must be you, rushing out and running towards me…_ ”

The music returns and Hau steps back. “ _I hear footsteps. Could it be? You are heading straight to me._ ” Putting both hands on his chest, he gestures to the crowd. “ _I’m still wanting to walk closely beside you._ ”

Softly, he finishes the song, careful not to drop the mic with his trembling hands. “ _And now finally, I can say that you feel that way too._ ”

He stops to thank the crown for a minute but leaves the stage as soon as he can, running into Gladion on his way to his dressing room.

“Hau-” He freezes, seeing the tears running down his face. “I’ll take you to your dressing room.”

Hau looks at him with big wet eyes. “You’re on after Rick and Laurence, right?” 

Gladion whipped out his phone and sent a text, a loud ping signaling that he’d received a text. “And after Ilima. Let’s talk.”


	12. We Are A Single Light

“She’s keeping something from you.” Hau starts and Gladion immediately wishes he’d taken a seat before this conversation started. He’d stopped crying and for some reason it was as if he’d not really been crying because of you but for you because Hau had the state of mind to poke his head into your dressing room and ask if you were alright. “But, it’s not for bad reasons. It’s because she cares in her strange way.”

“I figured you’d tell me what it was instead of defending her.” Gladion tilted his head, leaning back against the wall.

“I must be crazy, then.” Hau chuckles, downing a bottle of water.

Gladion took the empty bottle and tossed it into a trash can, handing him a new one. “She told me about the song, about her dad.”

Hau squinted at him in confusion. “How much about her dad?” He asked.

“That she used to not want him around and now she does.” Gladion admitted and Hau sighed in response, shaking his head. “Were you crying because you felt how much she wanted to know her father?” He asked.

“Look, I cried because of how much she wanted to know herself.” Hau stood up and stared into Gladion’s eyes trying his best to discipher him. “I see her as a friend, Lillie sees her as an idol, and you see her as a rival. How do you think she sees herself?” He asked, eyes full of hope.

“I-” Gladion bit his lip.

What did he know about you outside of battle? Did he even know you?

And even if he thought he did, did he know the way you preferred your coffee? Or if you snored? Or if you liked your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?

Did he want to know?

Looking back, he’d define you depending on what you were trying to accomplish for the region. She was Team Skull meddler, then she was Lillie’s protector, then she was Alola’s protector. But, what was she before and after and in between all that? Did anyone know?

Did _she_ know?

“Yeah.” Hau patted him on the shoulder. “I don’t know either.” The crowd started cheering and they both took a step out of Hau’s dressing room only to find you already out there beaming at everyone. “Was she scheduled for an intermission number?”

Gladion picked up the program from Hau’s desk and spotted your name right between Lawrence and his name. “Yes, which means Ilima comes on after this.”

“She talked to me before she went on.” Ilima said, poking his head out of his dressing room. “I-I think you should go next.”

Hau turned to look at Gladion worriedly.

“Why on Earth-” Gladion glared at them but before he could say anything the lights went off and the spotlight was set on you standing onstage holding a microphone. Gladion came closer, wondering why you weren’t using your usual microphone, the ones that framed your face so you could dance. “What is she doing?”

 

* * *

 

You clear your throat, staring at everyone as their cheers grew quiet until no one made a sound waiting for you to start singing. But, you didn’t.

“I have something important to say before I sing.” You swallowed a lump in your throat and breathed. “This might be the last time I sing for you all in a while.” The reaction is immediate but you don’t let the whispers become any louder or you fear someone will stop you. “I’ll be leaving Alola tomorrow. My championship role will be taken over by Hau until I come back.”

The noises of distress continue at a murmur but people are stopping to hear your reasoning.

“But I _will_ come back.” Clutching the microphone in front of you, you nod. “And this song is proof of that promise.”

And, as always, the music started and you became their shining idol.

 

The piano started up and you turn, plastering on a smile. “ _Ah, so it began with a subtle premonition._ ” Pointing out to the crowd you bring your hand to your chest sadly. “ _Ah, wishes came true!_ ” Turning to your right, you hold the hands of the crowd beaming up endearingly at you. “ _Lighting up just like the starry skies._ ”

“ _We were like flowers blooming._ ” Turning to your left, you spot Lillie who blows kisses to you, nodding in support. “ _We were always smiling._ ” Returning to the center of the stage, you high five Acerola and Mallow who join you teary eyed. “ _Even though things have changed,_ ” Mallow made a crying motion. “ _The bond we share is still the same._ ” Acerola spun around you and placed a hand on your arm.

“ _We will not forget, we will not regret til the end of time._ ” All three of you hug and pose. “Even at the start I knew that your heart would be one with mine.” Stepping forward step by step, you reach out a hand to Lillie in the crowd and help her up onto the stage.

“ _Now that we’ve discovered the world!_ ” Lillie sang.

“ _We’ll sing it out_ ” You sing.

“ _Loud and proud_ ” Mallow and Acerola echo, all of you creating a circle and walking. “ _With all our hearts smiling til the end._ ” You all sing, stopping when you and Lillie were at the center.

“ _Together we’re one single light!_ ” You reach out to the audience and smile widely.

Everyone raised their glow sticks, waving them frantically.

“ _Now is the time for the little bird to fly, spread your wings take to the sky._ ” Lillie placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you a hug. “ _I knew that you’d soar up so high!_ ” She waved as she disappeared backstage.

“ _The royal sea beckons us endearingly_ ” Mallow steps forward, dragging Acerola along with her. “ _With its colorful beauty._ ” Raising your chin, they place a cape over you, tying it on with a large bow at the center.

“ _Even though we don’t know where we will go,_ ” You wave at them as they excited stage left and feel a tap on your shoulder. “ _It all seems like a dream you painted here with me._ ” You turn around and gasp.

Hau stands there, holding a crown in his hands absolutely teary eyed. “ _Would you like to go back in time with me?_ ” He sings.

Your lower lip wobbles as he places the crown daintily on your head. Once it’s secure, you jump up to hug him almost sobbing onto his shoulder.

 

“ _Should we go?_ ” You sing shakily, feeling Hau’s laughter shake through your body. He lets you go and wipes the tears off your face.

“ _No no no._ ” He answers, giving you a look that said belief and faith and trust and love.

Turning back to the crowd so you don’t have to watch Hau leave, you sing. “ _Let’s enjoy the show._ ”

The crowd moved back and at first you didn’t understand but you realized this was the part of the song where the instrumental was soft. They were humming to it and the Kahunas were stepping forward, raising candles to send you off.

You clutch the cape closer to yourself to keep from going down there to hug them all. Placing all your gratefulness into the song, you spun around, letting the cape fly back braced by the wind.

“ _I treasure the time spent together._ ” You bowed to Hala. “ _I wanted them_ ” sending a kiss to Olivia and Hapu, you salute to Nanu. “ _To go on forever, even so._ ”

“ _It’s time to let go._ ” You untie the ribbon on the cape and leave it behind. “ _Dry your tears. Please don’t cry. I am dancing by your side!_ ” You dance, swaying side to side with the crowd. “ _Wave your hands up high_ ” You waved, the glow sticks waving with you. “ _And wave them one last time!_ ”

The spotlight widened, falling down on everyone.

“ _We are the light. Standing here we shine so bright. We chased it with all out might._ ” You step to the side, pointing out to everyone. “ _We’ll meet again so don’t say goodbye!_ ” Turning around, you place the crown on top of the cape and raise it up. “ _We shared a dream that made us into a team_ ” You step down and hand it to Hala with a smile. “ _Our future is dazzling. Moving on is so hard when we’ve come so far. We’ve achieved all we’ve dreamed and nothing is missing. Side by side, this is our live and life!_ ” You shout, the crowd singing with you as you delve into the crowd, hugging everyone.

 

“ _Now is the time for the little bird to fly, spread your wings take to the sky. I knew that you’d soar up so high!_ ” You turned around, spotting them all back up on stage wearing the clothes they wore when they met you, Lillie in her dress and overlarge hat. “ _The royal sea beckons us endearingly with its colorful beauty._ ” Every trial captain, every Kahuna, and even Looker was up there with Anabelle. Even though we don’t know where we will go, it all seems like a dream you painted here with me. “ _Would you like to go back in time with me?_ ” Hau waves at you, having been given the cape and the crown, and you wave back.

You scan each of their faces to memorize them but frown when one is missing.

“Where’s Gladion?”

 

“ _Ah, so it began with a subtle premonition._ ” You step back towards the stage slowly.

“ _Ah, wishes came true, we found the light and we’re in it too._ ” The group on stage sang, reaching out their arms to you.

You choke, tears falling as they advanced down the stage probably to give you a hug. But, it’s too much. If you keep looking at them, you know you’ll break down. They’re everything to you and that’s what’s keeping you here. But, that’s also why you have to go.

“I have to go.” You mutter and thank Arceus it’s Hau who gets to you first and he only nods, holding a hoodie out to you.

“Go.” He says understandingly even as you put on the hoodie, ready to disappear from the lives of everyone who has ever cared about you.

“I-” You start.

Hau stops you with a smile. “You don’t have to say anything. Now go before-”

 

“Wait!” Gladion skids onto the stage, panting. “I wasn’t sure I was going to sing this song.” He starts and everyone turns to him. “I wasn’t going to because Hau told me something and [Y/N] told me some confusing things.” He admitted. “And I’m still confused.”

The silence nearly made Gladion stop in his tracks but he pushed through. He won’t stop now, if he does he really will lose you.

“But the one thing I will never be confused about is this.” He stares into the crowd and spots you, hiding under a hoodie standing next to Hau. “I love you.”

 

You’d lost everything. Your home, your security, your friends. But, in this moment, nothing hurt as much as losing your breath. The moment those three words reached your ears you had one instinct.

 

**Run.**

 

And you did.


	13. [Hau's Ending] I'm Counting on You

When you get home, there is a note from your mother.

> _I heard about the competition. I went ahead to straighten out how they’re mailing the things you left at the league dorms and then I’m going to the pier to give them the tickets. I’ll see you at the docks at sunrise with your father._

You collapse into the chair closest to you, eyeing the luggage you have to carry. Burying your head in your hands it finally hits you… and hard.

“Gladion loves me.” You say drowsily, like you’re just waking up from a dream. It seemed like a dream and yet he said so. He said he loved you on live television. And you said you’d leave.

He’s entitled to an outburst, you reason. Hau did the same thing when he found out.

“Oh Arceus, Hau.” You groaned, remembering him. Your best friend and you left him to fend for you, to explain to Gladion and everyone why you were leaving.

Hau always said he relied on you too much, that you kept saving him. But really, who saved who?

You remember coming to the Alola region completely at a loss for what to do or how to act. Saving Lillie wasn’t an act of heroism. You were pushed into a corner, into a role. You hadn’t thought about it. It was like fate was pushing you to be the hero but you weren’t. It wasn’t you who had the heart, it never was.

You thought about it but never in this context. Never without you as the center of the idea. But, taking you out of the formula, it made more sense. It was clearer. 

It was always Hau.

He’d been there, behind you when you became a trainer. He’d given you a reason to battle, to keep strong. He made you want to stay ahead and be the kind of friend he’d look up to all the time. All this time, you’d thought of Hau’s hero worship as a side effect of him loving you. But all along, his hero worship was a result of your wanting to be a hero. 

You’d never wanted to be that for anyone before. You never wanted to be better.

The reason you wanted to be Champion and hero to Alola was because of Hau, which meant-

“Hau is the reason I’m leaving.” You whispered. “I’m leaving because I-” All of a sudden everything is white-washed. Each memory of traveling with him, of him smiling at you as he pushed you forward, of his hope and his happiness light up brightly in every corner of your mind. The reason you were so confused, the reason for this crippling unnamed feeling was staring you in the face. And it was this.

“I love him.” You gasp, sitting up abruptly.

And you didn’t know how to function without Hau.

You move, slinging the backpack onto your shoulder, a duffle bag on your other shoulder, and dragging your suitcase along behind you as you burst out of your house only to collide into a familiar suited figure.

You choke on the words as they leave your mouth. “Gladion.”

Gladion is panting as he makes his way up the stairs of your porch. “Hi.”

“Well, fuck, this is awkward.” You curse, covering your mouth afterwards eyes widening in realization. “I’m sorry-” You stutter.

“I know. I am too.” He says, smiling awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t get me wrong, this really fucking sucks. But, I am too.” His smile widens as you laugh. “I’m going to really miss you and that laugh of yours.”

You drop your luggage and wrap your arms around his thin waist. “I’m going to miss your edgy self too.” You feel his form shake as he chuckled and let you go. “You don’t love me.” You say and he’s not surprised, more resigned than anything.

“You were the best thing that ever happened to my sister and I. You saved us from a past that chased her everywhere. That chased me everywhere.” His grip on your hands tightened. “How could I  _not_ love you? After all you’ve done for us?” He asks, shaking his head when your expression turned forbidding. “If I’d known you first would I have had a chance?”

Your eyes are teary again but this time you know better and you can face him completely sure of your answer.

“No.”

Gladion swallows a lump in his throat and nodded, picking up your fallen luggage. “Go talk to him.” He smiles at you for what you know is the last time for a long time. “I’ll take care of this.”

You hesitate but give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.”   
And with that, you’re gone.

Gladion places pale fingers against his cheek and rests them against his lips. “You lucky bastard.”

 

* * *

 

Hau steps off the panel, feeling completely different about himself. He’d stood on this platform many times before as a challenger and he remembers each time he saw you sitting in that chair with the sun baring down on you casting you in an otherworldly glow. He’d always loved the first few moments because he’d see your face as you realized the challenger was him and you’d smile.

He missed you already.

“Are you coming?” Hala asked, gesturing up the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded numbly, eyes lighting up when they reach the chair and becoming dull once he sees that it’s missing its occupant. “It’s… strange.” He whispers, feeling his grandfather place a hand on his shoulder. “Not seeing her there.”

“I know.” He says, giving Hau a quick hug. “I’ll let you take it all in.”

Hau straightens, remembering that he is a son of a Kahuna and best friend of Alola’s Champion. “I won’t let her down.” He says firmly and Hala chuckles.

“I know you won’t.” He gives Hau a knowing look and steps back onto the panel.

Hau’s fingers trace the edges of an armrest and he sighs, biting the inside of his cheek he sits and finally lets the tears fall. 

“She’s gone.”

He whispers and he hiccups, the sound of someone being teleported buried under his hiccups.

“Not yet, she’s not.” You say, breathing hard as you climb up those steps and see Hau sitting in your chair. He stands the moment he sees you as if burned. “You can sit in it. It’s yours now.”

“It’s not. It’s always yours.” He says, unable to say much else from the shock. “What are you doing here?” He asks, stepping back once when you step forward.

You step forward again, slower this time. “I have something to say to you.”

“What more is there to say?” He asks, slightly defensive, his nose crinkling at the very idea that you’d seen him crying over you. “You’re getting on a boat to Kanto for months, maybe years. Nothing is changing it. I  _understand_.” He says, reminding himself.

“You said you’d do anything for me even if it’s to let me go.” You said, an arm’s length away from him. “You said that. Did you mean it?” You asked and he was silent. Your frustration got the best of you and you stepped down with your foot hard enough to make a slapping noise. “Did you?” You hiss.

“Yes.” Hau retorts through gritted teeth.

“I don’t want you to.” You answer, not giving yourself time for hesitation.

Hau stares at you, his arm coming up to cover another soft hiccup. “What?” His voice was hoarse and breathy against the syllables but you’d caught it nonetheless.

“I don’t want you to let me go.” You admit, tearing up a little yourself. “I want-” You wipe angrily at the moisture once again in your eyes and it feels like you’ve been crying for ages.

Hau laughs softly, more a chuckle than anything. “Yes?”

“There’s a lot of things I want.” You roll your eyes at his childish behavior, crossing your arms.

He smirked, shrugging. “You already know I’d do anything.”

“Then, wait.” You said, heart still fluttering at the surety of his words. “Wait for me.”

Hau stops, face serious again. “That’s… a lot to ask.” He crosses his own arms, finally stepping close enough for you both to be sharing breath.

“I know.” You sigh, your head hung low as calloused fingers brush away a part of your errant fringe and tilt your head up.

“But, I’ll do it anyway. You know I will.” He presses his lips to your forehead but it feels more sacred than a kiss. It feels like a promise. “I’ll even keep your seat warm for you.”

You laugh, wrapping your arms around him you whisper. “I love you.” You smile as your cheek – pressed against his chest – bounces to his quickening heartbeat.

“If you don’t let go of me right now, I’m afraid I never will.” He jokes and you both let go, fingers curled together like a flower reluctant to separate from its tree. “I love you, too.”

You smile, letting your hand fall to your side.

“I’ll be back with more championships under my belt.” You smile.

He smiles and you know you can do it again. That smile taught you how to be a hero years ago. Now, it will teach you how to be yourself. What’s a few years of waiting?

Hau smiles at your retreating back. “I’m counting on it, Champ.”


	14. [Gladion's Ending] Back to the Start Line

Your mother doesn’t ask you about the tears streaming down your face when you get home. Instead, she hands you your luggage and your Pokeballs. Your Silvally looks at you with so much sadness it almost makes you cry again. You release him, smiling when he gestures for you to put your backpack on his back.

In the end, you stand on the pier with your Pokemon, each of them holding yours and your mother’s luggage.

Your phone pings while you wait for your mother to hand over the special tickets your dad mailed her. You’d called back your Pokemon after handing the luggage over to some sailors. Your father said he’d be there at sunrise and the sun is rising slowly on the horizon like even nature is trying to stop you from leaving.

Another vibration from your phone has you pulling it out of your pocket angrily to turn it off but you stare blankly at the text. It was from Professor Kukui. Your brows furrow as you tap the link he’d sent you.

It was a video and it was posted an hour ago. You’d been at the League then, getting your stuff from your room there and Kukui was there, you remember because you gave him your keys to the League dorms and instructions to help Hau settle into the Championship role.

By then, the Alola’s Boy Champion would have been crowned.

You wonder if Hau won for a moment or if Gladion finished his performance after you left. He must have since he hadn’t gone after you.

You shake your head, trying to get Gladion off your mind.

Leaving Alola was the right choice for you, the only choice if you want to live your life without regretting anything. Nothing, not even Gladion, would change the fact that you’d become strong in Alola but not strong on your own.

The strength to move forward on your own starts by boarding the boat.

You plugged in your earphones and pressed play with your eyes closed.

For now, though, you were still weak.

“ _Though I am so close to you._ ” You take in a sharp breath and opened your eyes. “ _There are many things I haven’t told you. Just tell me how to get straightforward._ ” He sang, his white blazer falling from his shoulders as he held the microphone stand.

“ _I found my soul a best friend._ ” He started walking to the side, dragging the stand with him. “ _If I touch my hand to my heart,_ ” With gentle fingers he touches his chest. “ _I know the first face that comes to mind will be._ ” Smiling into the camera, he winks.

“ _Well just you and you and you. But it’s embarrassing, so-_ ” You feel a bud being pulled out of your ear and swing around to yell but stop as soon as you see who it was. “ _I still haven’t told you yet._ ”

“What are you-” You breathed out, clearing your throat. Don’t break down now. You’ve cried enough and you’ve made up your mind. But those green eyes have the power to break your will and that can’t happen so you find your voice. “Why are you here?” You say louder but it still sounds like a whimper.

Gladion frowned, raking a hand through his hair. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” He spat, but his lip trembled showing you how hurt he really felt. For once you aren’t grateful for how expressive his face was because your heart breaks with his. “I won’t ask why you didn’t tell everyone else sooner but-” He sucked in a shaky breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You know  _exactly-_ ” You step forward, hands coming up to hold him and stopping mid-air realizing how wrong it would be now. “You know exactly why I didn’t tell you.” You whisper.

“I never thought you’d do this.” He said, his voice low and threatening. “I never ever saw you as a coward. If you don’t have feelings for me then tell me. Don’t I deserve as much?” His eyes narrowed as he stared down at you, voice hoarse as he laid blow after blow. “You told Hau. Don’t I deserve that, too? Or am I scum to you?”

“You know that’s not it.” You yell back, taking gross satisfaction at the way he flinched and stepped back to make room for you so you couldn’t touch. “I  _can’t_.” You cursed yourself, feeling the tears building in your eyes again. You tried to reign them in and failed, your face scrunching up in dismay. You just wanted to leave. To  _run_. “I can’t say that. Don’t make me.” You pleaded, balling your fists and weakly pounding them against his chest.

“Didn’t you hear me?” He asked, taking both your wrists in his hands. “If you don’t feel anything then tell me to my face!”

“That’s just it! I can’t!” You cried, slumping against him. “I do have feelings for you. I do, okay?” You muttered into his shirt, too afraid of what he would say. “I  _do_  have feelings for you. I can’t tell you I don’t.”

Gladion froze but slowly like snow beginning to thaw he let go of your wrists and wrapped his arms around you, tracing shapes on your back as you shook. “If you think I’m letting you on that boat now” He said softly, his breath warm against the top of your head. “Then you don’t know me at all.”

You take a deep breath, annoyed at the snot that was accumulating in your nose. “You don’t have a choice.” You shrug, leaning away from him.

“And what am I supposed to do?” Gladion raised a brow at you, arms loosening.

You place your hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Let me go.” 

“[Y/N]…” He tries to stop you but you don’t let him, placing one hand on his cheek.

You smile as he leans into your touch. “I need to know for sure if this is what I want. And you need to know too.” You decide.

Gladion placed his rough pale hand over yours and leaned down so his face was inches from yours. “I know that I love you.” He says, so close he can hear you losing air at the quiet but honest way he spoke. “And that I love the way you play the piano when you’re alone and that when there aren’t any challengers at the league you sing loudly just to listen to your voice echo on the walls. I loved you when you put me in my place after I beat Hau and I loved you when you stood up to Guzma after he defeated me and I loved you when you were dancing to anime openings while cleaning your house. 

You laughed, placing your other hand on his cheek so both framed his face. “And I love you now.” The arm that stayed at your waist tightened its grip, holding you both closer. 

“And I think,” He stops for a moment. “I think I’ll love you until the day I stop breathing.”

You bite your lip. “Gladion, I-”

“Before you say anything-” He cut in, closing the distance and he’s kissing you.

Your eyes flutter close, taking it all in. His taste, his smell, his joy, his love. It makes you dizzy. It makes you weak. And when your knees start shaking you wrap your arms around his neck running your hands through his hair.

“These feelings shouldn’t be possible for us.” Your mouth moves against his lips as you separate, his breaths mingling with yours. “I’m… scared I don’t know who I am without you.”

“You never seemed possible for me” He chuckles, placing a chaste and sweet kiss to the corner of your mouth making you smile. “And still here you are.”

“How can you love me if I don’t know who I am?” You ask for lack of anything to say and are taken by your honesty and the ease at which you tell him what’s been bothering you. The words hadn’t come to you easily before now but with his arms around you, you find it’s easier to speak from your heart. “I need to know what’s out there before I come back.”

Gladion sighed. “If you have to test me, get on that boat.” You frown, letting out a squeak of surprise when he spins you around. “But, don’t be disappointed if you come back and I’m still waiting for you!”

“Gladion!” You laugh, holding onto him. “Stop, I’m getting dizzy. I get it.” You’re still giggling when he sets you down. 

“Because, I will. I always always will.” He shrugged. “But, you don’t have to leave to prove it.”

You roll your eyes at him and cross your arms. “This isn’t about you. You left home. You found your own way, your own self.” Breathing out hard, you take hold of his hand and twine your fingers with his. “Now, let me find  _me_.”

He lifted your hands up to his lips and pressed them to the back of your hand. “Alright.” He nods to the pier and you turn around. “Your ride is here.”

Your mother is there, wrapped in the arms of a man you assumed was your father. He smiled at you kindly and waved. You wave back with your free hand and turn back to Gladion, wiping your tears away so you could smile at him. “I should go.”

You walk back, reluctantly letting him slip through your fingertips as you board the boat. Gladion stood at the edge of the pier as your father told the captain that it was time to leave.

“Just because I’m letting you leave doesn’t mean I lost this argument.” He called out.

You lean forward against the railings and smirk. “It so does. Don’t even fight me on this.”

He laughs, raising a hand in goodbye. “I love you.”

It feels like you’re falling off the edge of a cliff – or in this case the railings of the boat – but this time you raise your own hand to wave and you aren’t afraid anymore.

Somehow, just this moment makes everything worth it. 

After all, this was your start line. And it’s a long way until you get to the finish, back to Alola.

Back to Gladion.

“I love you, too!” You shout stepping onto the railing waving both your arms at him, and you smile. Not your Champion smile. Not your idol smile.  _Your_  smile.

And it feels  _right_.


End file.
